The Irony of Fate
by Tomara
Summary: Yuki hasn’t let go of his feelings for Tohru even after Akito sent her to the US to finish her education. Yuki goes to visit her in order to confess his love and ask for her hand in marriage. Can she return his feelings? R&R Please! [2bCont]
1. Chapter I

[Disclaimer] I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters within. I would be one happy girl if I did.  
  
Chapter I  
  
Hello Honda-kun,  
  
How are you doing? Well I hope. It's been too long since I've been able to write to you and for that, I am sorry. How are your classes going? What classes will you be taking this coming Spring? Fun classes I hope. Have you decided what you will do after graduation?  
  
I would like, if it isn't too much trouble, to come to visit you this summer. I do miss your smiling face so. It would make me very happy to see the places you have been spending your time at.  
  
I ran into Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima the other day. They are looking well. I didn't have much time to speak to them as I was on my way to class, but they did ask me to say hi for them the next time I spoke to you. They miss you a lot. I know they would love to come visit you if they were able to.  
  
Miss Honda, there is something that I very much would like to ask you. I do hope you approve of me coming to visit you this summer. I have missed you dearly. Honda-kun... Tohru... I love you.  
  
Forever yours, Yuki Sohma  
  
"I'm going to visit her this summer."  
  
With a shimmer gleaming in his eyes and a smile threateningly tugging at the corner of his lips, Shigure slowly glanced up from his evening paper.  
  
"How can you look at me like that? You know that I've wanted to visit her since she left Japan almost three years ago."  
  
"I'm sure that you know this already Yuki, but apparently I have to remind you. Akito will not allow you leave Japan like she did."  
  
"And apparently, Shigure, I have to remind you, that I really don't give a damn what Akito wants or doesn't want me to do. Besides that, Kyo was allowed to MOVE away with her. I don't see why I shouldn't be able to at least go visit her."  
  
Shigure's brows furrowed slightly at this comment. "You know exactly why Akito allowed that to happen, and there's really no use in complaining about it now. At any rate, how do you plan to get there? You know it's not cheap to go out of the country. And before you even ask, no you ca—"  
  
"I've been saving my own money."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I've even saved enough money to move away from this god-forsaken country if I so desired. However, as pleasant as that thought is, I couldn't do it. I just want to see her again. I just want to confirm the thoughts...the feelings... that I've had for these past years. You know this is something that I need to do...for her... but mostly for myself."  
  
Finally, as a soft wind blew through the room, Shigure's eyes softened and the smile that was waiting crossed his face. "So, does Tohru know that you are wanting to visit her this summer? You know that you can't just show up unexpectedly!"  
  
"Stupid Dog." After a moment's silence and a deep sigh, Yuki dropped to the cushion at his regular spot at the table and hunched over. "I sent a letter last week."  
  
You know, I really do love her. Even after these long years that she's been away, I still love her. More than ever, but I couldn't ever tell her. Why? Why... couldn't I... ever... tell her?" Yuki's eyes glistened, wet with the promise of unshed tears.  
  
With the standstill in the conversation, Shigure looked back down at his paper, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself... for once.  
  
"I think we should order out for dinner. I truly don't feel like cooking. I'm going to my room for now. If you need anything else, save it till tomorrow." Only after another moment, did Yuki stand to leave the room.  
  
[AN] This is my first fanfic. Heck, this is the first fictitious story I've ever thought about putting out for others to read. I hope you're enjoying it thus far, and will continue to read it. 


	2. Chapter II

[Disclaimer] I still down own Fruits Basket. I don't think I should hold my breath either.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Once Yuki finally left the room, Shigure begin to reflect on what they had just discussed. He'd known that this would happen sooner or later. He'd known that Yuki had never let go of his feelings for Tohru, even after all this time. He'd also known that Yuki had been saving his money to go visit her once he had the chance. He also knew something they hadn't discussed. He knew Yuki planned to ask Tohru to marry him. As much as he wanted Yuki to be happy, to finally have something as precious as the love he kept in his heart for Tohru, Shigure knew it would not happen so easily. And most importantly, he knew that Akito would not let this happen willingly.  
  
He missed Tohru as much as the rest of the cursed members of the Zodiac, but out of all of them, Shigure knew that Yuki missed her the most. He knew Yuki would have left Japan and moved to the United States with Tohru and Kyo if Akito didn't keep the leash so tightly clasped to Yuki's neck. This place had been stifling Yuki since the moment she stepped onto that plane. If it weren't for the constant letters from Tohru, he knew that Yuki would have crawled back in between the walls that had encircled his heart and soul for so long. Those same walls that Tohru herself had managed to breach and break down.  
  
Tohru was amazing that way. She'd managed to break down walls that enclosed the hearts of all of the cursed Sohma's. Even Akito's wall's had been breached, though not fully broken down. That, of course, was the reason that Akito had let her go, so willingly, to the States.  
  
While he had no formal control over Tohru, he knew that she could have taken away all the control that he had over the Sohma clan, and crush it. It was that very reason that he had encouraged her to go to a university in the States. He was even paying for her education despite the fact that she was not a true Sohma. He even had some property purchased not far from the University and had a traditional Japanese style home built on that property.  
  
Along with the home, a dojo was built on that property for Kyo's sake. That was how he managed to get rid of the cat that he hated so much. He'd sent Kyo there under the guise of running the dojo. That was his excuse.  
  
Shigure knew that Akito was merely trying to separate Yuki from Tohru. Akito knew that Yuki cared deeply for Tohru, that one day those feelings would become love, that one day he would want to ask for her hand in marriage, and that inevitably one day Tohru would return Yuki's feelings and accept his proposal. Akito naturally wanted to stamp out those feelings of love before they even came into being; he wanted Yuki's devotion for himself. He hoped that sending Kyo off with Tohru would lead to Yuki's withering love for Tohru and perhaps create more of a sparked interest between Kyo and Tohru.  
  
Certainly Akito did not think that Yuki and Tohru wouldn't correspond with each other. Shigure knew that, like all the other Zodiac members, Akito received letters from Tohru updating him on how she was doing in school and what not. To his surprise, Akito even kept up with the correspondence with her.  
  
Shigure's final lingering thought was that he hoped Yuki was prepared to face Akito and the consequences of his actions. Glancing upstairs with an almost sorrowful sigh, he rose to go order dinner.  
  
Yuki knew this was going to be difficult. He knew going to visit Tohru was fully and completely against Akito's wishes. But he had to do this. He loved Tohru; that's all that was to it. He had to do this. He needed Tohru by his side. She was the one person that could lift his spirits when he was down; she could make him smile even when it seemed there was nothing worth smile about. She could find the good in everyone and everything around her. She even found the good in the head of the Sohma clan, the one that had caused him to close his heart off to the world in the first place. He'd even dared himself to see that same good she did in Akito. Then Akito sent her away, and with her that idiot of a cat no less.  
  
He felt like the rat that he was, trapped in the maze, the exit nowhere in sight. Akito was the one that placed him in this maze. Akito was the one that made sure that there was no visible exit. Akito lived his life to torture all cursed family members as well as the ones they loved. Yuki was definitely no exception to this. He was certain Akito knew how he felt about Tohru, and that is why she was sent away under the pretense of college. Most of all, Yuki was certain that the only reason Akito was having Tohru's education paid for in the States was to keep her away from him. He loved Tohru more than anything, and Akito would do anything to make sure that he wouldn't be able to have anything that he truly loved.  
  
Akito ruffled Yuki's proverbial feathers each and every time he thought about him.  
  
A low groan escaped his lips as he thought of the torment that the Head of the Sohma clan was dragging him through. If only he could stop thinking about it, if only for a moment.  
  
'My greatest fear is that I may be too late in telling her how I feel for her. She'd given me the courage to do things I never thought I would be able to do. Why not the courage to tell her how I felt about her, the one that had given me strength to open my heart and truly live again? If I am too late, I will have to except that she has moved on while I have not. No, I can't think like that. Surely she feels the same way that I do. Surely she would have mentioned something in her letters if she had met someone else.'  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
Looking up from the pillow that has become wet with his tears, "Leave me alone."  
  
With a note of hurt in his voice, Shigure whispered, "Dinner is here."  
  
After blinking away the last of an unshed tear, "I'll be down in a moment." 


	3. Chapter III

[Disclaimer] I still have to say it. FB is not mine, no matter how much I wish for it.  
  
Chapter III  
  
Dear Akito-san,  
  
I was so very happy to receive that last letter from you. I can't wait to graduate so that I can come home. I wish I could go back this New Year with Kyo to enjoy the celebrations, but you know as well as I do that I can't miss school to be there.  
  
I have decided to accept your offer to become the private teacher for the Sohma family. That is, if the offer is still there. I do hope it is.  
  
My finals this past term went very well. In fact, I passed all my classes with flying colors. I have enclosed a copy of my final grades.  
  
I do miss you all very much, and I hope to hear from you again very soon. Oh, to answer the question in your last letter, yes. If you wish to choose a person for me to be betrothed to, I will gladly accept him. I have been accepted into your family, and I will fully accept the decisions your make for my well being.  
  
Gratefully,  
Tohru Honda  
  
PS. I just received a letter from Yuki-kun telling me that he wanted to visit me this summer. I know that he probably won't say anything to you until after he hears from me. If you do not want him to visit me, then I will make some excuse. I do miss him though, and I would truly enjoy getting the chance to see him, even if only for a short time. Please let me know your decision as soon as possible. I don't want Yuki-kun to think that I am avoiding his request.  
  
'So, Yuki wants to go see his beloved Tohru. Perhaps I'll allow it.' A cruel smile graced the lips of the Sohma clan leader at this thought. 'She will surely tell him that she has been betrothed. Oh the perverted irony of it all, Yuki. Just when you think you can wrench yourself from my iron- fisted grasp, you'll be slapped in the face, again, with the harsh cold reality of what it means, exactly, to be a Sohma.'  
  
"It's too perfect." Only the slightest hint of amusement could be heard in the tone of Akito's voice as he expressed his opinion to his non-existent audience. 'I will show him that my authority is above all other's where this family is concerned.'  
  
Dear Honda-kun,  
  
I was pleased to hear from you as usual. I was far more pleased though, to hear that you have accepted my decision to choose a husband for you from within the Sohma clan. I realize that you cannot be here for this New Year's celebration. School is important, particularly if I am going to allow you to become the Sohma family sensei.  
  
Despite this, I do implore to you the importance of you attending the next year's New Year's celebration. I realize that you will miss some school because of this, however I will announce your betrothal at that time. I'm sure that you do not wish to miss meeting the man that will be eternally bound to.  
  
As far as Yuki is concerned, I will allow him to visit you for two weeks during his and your summer break. I will leave it to you to make the arrangements. My only request is that when he wants to take you somewhere nice for dinner, take him to a restaurant that is as close to traditional as possible. I want it to remind him of home, where he belongs.  
  
Take care,  
Akito Sohma 


	4. Chapter IV

[Disclaimer] I do not own, nor do I presume to own Fruits Basket. Just ask Takaya-sensei.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Dear Yuki-kun,  
  
As always, I was so glad to receive a letter from you. I know you must be very busy with school, and it amazes me every time that you manage to find time to write to me. I hope your classes are going as well as mine are.  
  
As you know, I am working on my degree in General Education. I think I had mentioned to you that it was Kisa and Hiro that had inspired me to become a teacher. It was their desire to learn that helped me make that decision. Once I graduate, I will be moving back to Japan to become the Sohma family sensei. I thought I had mentioned to you that Akito-san offered this position to me. I know it will be a lot of work, but I am excited about it.  
  
I am so glad that you want to come visit me this summer. I can't help but look forward to seeing you. I'm sure Kyo will be glad to see you too. Despite what he may say, I know he misses you, and the fights you both used to have. He doesn't have anyone to bicker with now.  
  
You'll be proud of the little vegetable garden that I have behind the house. Of course, Kyo still hates the leeks I grow back there. It's funny to watch him scowl when I tell him we're having leeks with dinner. Oh, and I planted strawberries this year too. They should be ready to pick early this spring.  
  
The dojo is going very well too. Kyo just had another student join. Now he has 5 regular students. They are all so full of energy. You'll get to meet all of them if they don't go out of town for their summer vacation. I'm sure they'll love to meet the one person that can beat their sensei. Kyo tells them stories all the time, though he does tend to over- exaggerate. You know, Yuki-kun, he's made a very good teacher for those children.  
  
Well, unfortunately, I need to cut this letter shorter than usual. I have to go to the campus today and sign up for my classes for next semester. Let me know when you are planning to visit, so that I can make sure I don't have much planned. We need to take full advantage of you being here. There's a lot to see and do around here, and it would be a pity for you to miss any of it.  
  
Tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan, that I miss them too. (I tell them that in every letter I send them, but I'm sure they would appreciate hearing it from a live person rather than a piece of paper.) I miss you too, Yuki- kun, and I hope to hear from you again soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
Tohru Honda  
  
"Kyooooo, I'm hooome." She yelled as she ran upstairs after dropping her backpack in the study room. It had been an impossibly muggy day despite the biting chill in the air, and she was in much need of a shower. After grabbing her bathrobe, she went to the top of the stairs and yelled down, "I'll start dinner after I take my shower."  
  
It was already the end of April, and it had on just begun warming up. The snowfall they'd had this year melted away in at the end of January and it stayed chilly through the next couple months. With April came the showers that draped the air with enough humidity to smother the entire city and the promise of Spring shortly after. Tohru's favorite time of year here was August, when the sweltering heat of summer would finally pass and the air would be crisp and clear.  
  
Turning off the water in the shower, Tohru gave a compliant sigh and muttered aloud, "That definitely felt good." After drying off and wrapping herself in her bathrobe, she went back to her room to put on a clean pair of clothes. She smiled at herself in the mirror then headed downstairs to begin dinner, stopping by the living room first to see what Kyo was up to.  
  
"I'm going to start dinner. I hope leeks are alright," she said with a twinkle in her eyes, knowing full well what his response would be. "I thought so." With that she headed to the kitchen to begin dinner.  
  
In regards to her statement about dinner, Kyo scowled and let a low groan escape his lips, the same as usual when she would make any comment about leeks. As much as he disliked leeks, she always managed to make them tolerable enough to eat. Once she left the room, he returned his attention to the television and the news that was boring him practically to sleep.  
  
From the kitchen, Kyo could hear Tohru humming some song that they'd been playing on the radio a lot lately. It was a catchy tune, and he could understand why she would be humming it. He could smell the beginnings of dinner and the broiling codfish that she usually made when they were having leeks with dinner. He smiled at that, and decided to go see how long it would be till dinner was ready. The wonderful smells were making him realize just how hungry he was.  
  
"Tohru." The voice made her jump, since she had not heard him enter the kitchen.  
  
With a sigh of relief after looking to make sure that it was in fact Kyo, Tohru put her smile back in place. "Kyo, you scared me. I told you not to sneak up on me like that. Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes. Is there something you needed?"  
  
"Oh, no. You just answered my question." That amused smile that was so rare, crossed his lips, and that made Tohru smile even bigger.  
  
Tohru turned her attention back to the dinner preparations. "Hey Kyo. Don't forget that Yuki-kun is coming to visit us this summer."  
  
Kyo grimaced at this remark, and the smile slipped away from his lips. "I'd almost forgotten, but thank you for reminding me," he muttered.  
  
"He'll be arriving at the end of June and staying for two weeks. I'm sure he'll appreciate us going to meet him at the airport when his flight arrives. I'm sure he'll just love the local fireworks display for the Fourth of July." She mused over that thought for a moment. 'Oh mom, I know you would love to have seen them too.'  
  
"You know, Kyo, those the fireworks here always remind me of the New Year's fireworks back home. I think the Fourth of July is my favorite American holiday for that reason alone." After that comment, Tohru went back to working on dinner, humming the song she had been earlier.  
  
Kyo sighed, turning to go back to the living room. "Let me know when dinner is ready."  
  
Twenty minutes later on the dot, "Dinner's ready, Kyo!" Tohru sang. 


	5. Chapter V

[Disclaimer] Still not mine.  
  
Chapter V  
  
Only once she set her pencil down after finishing the last question on her last final, did she sigh a breath of relief. After placing her test on the teacher's desk, she walked out of the room with a definite spring in her step that wasn't there when she'd walked into the room.  
  
Once outside the building, she stretched her arms out, basking momentarily in the warm sunlight that had graced the city with its presence after this morning's slight overcast. "I'm so glad this semester is finally over!" she mused aloud.  
  
Normally, Tohru would have head straight home to finish her chores after class, but the day of her last final was always a special day to her. Instead, she headed over to the coffee house that was across the street from campus, and ordered an iced mocha latte. For most college students around here, iced coffee or cappuccinos was a staple. For Tohru, they were a treat that she only purchased on special occasions or when she was feeling down and needed something to cheer herself up. With her drink in hand and her backpack over her shoulder, she started walking towards home.  
  
When she was about half way home, she spotted Kyo reading some paper on a bulletin board outside a clothing store. Seeing him, she put on her usual goofy grin and bounced her way towards him. It was a pleasant surprise despite the fact that he'd shown up on the last day of her finals each subsequent semester. On rainy days, she'd take the bus, but he'd always be waiting for her at the bus stop with an umbrella in hand if he knew she'd forgotten hers.  
  
"Kyo! What are you doing here?" She knew exactly why he was here, but she liked to see the smile he gave her when she acted completely surprised.  
  
Without fail, the sweet smile crossed his lips while a light rosy haze blushed his cheeks. "Umm... I thought it would be nice to have someone carry your backpack since it is the last day of your finals. You deserve it for all your hard work." With that he turned her around and held her backpack so that she could slip her arms out of the straps.  
  
With a giggle and a blush to match Kyo's, Tohru let him take her bag off her shoulders. "You are too sweet to me, Kyo." That said, they walked the rest of the way home, Tohru chattering idly about how her finals had gone.  
  
It was 4:30 when they got to the house, having taken their time walking and enjoying the warm weather and comfortable breeze. "Kyo, I'm going to start the laundry and then start dinner."  
  
"Oh no you're not. First of all, the laundry can wait until tomorrow. Secondly, we are ordering take-out tonight. You deserve a break for all your hard work this term."  
  
"No, no. I couldn't!" Tohru said with protest in her voice and slightly furrowed brows. "I can't put off till tomorrow what I can do today."  
  
"Nope, you are going to take the night off whether you like it or not. Besides, I rented a couple movies and we are going to watch them this evening."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm just going to check on my gardens first. Then I'll come inside."  
  
"Alright. Just don't take too long." Kyo glanced at her as he opened the front door, noting her goofy grin and that dazed look she got when she was flustered, then chuckled quietly.  
  
Tohru watered her flowers while humming to herself, the far off look still in her eyes. She was making a list of all the things she needed to do before Yuki came to visit. Cleaning the guest room thoroughly and pulling out fresh sheets to wash were at the top of her list.  
  
After running around back to check on her vegetable garden, she went inside to pick up any random items. She didn't know what she was going to do with her idle time if she wasn't doing chores. Since the semester was over, she didn't have any homework to do. She wrung her hands together lightly as she walked into the living room where she found Kyo watching the news.  
  
Hearing her enter the room, Kyo looked up from the TV. Noting the dazed look was gone, he pointed upstairs with a serious expression on his face. "You, hot bath, go!" He smiled inwardly to himself when her dazed look returned.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll call for dinner in a little bit, so you take your time and relax." He gave her a scowl that was obviously forced and not meant to upset her at all.  
  
"Alright." Giggling at seeing his face, she turned, heading upstairs towards the bath.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she came down and saw that pizza was waiting and a movie was set to go. 


	6. Chapter VI

[Disclaimer] I don't own Furuba. I wish I did, but I don't. If everyone asks Takaya-sensei to give FB to me, maybe she will, but I doubt it.  
  
[AN] Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying it. I'm uploading two chapters today. Both of which are a little longer than the previous ones, so enjoy. If everything is going according to plan, you'll just be more hooked and begging for more chapters. ;-)  
  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter VI**

__

_Dear Yuki-kun,  
  
I'm so happy that my classes are finally over! I got A's in all my classes this term. Yah for summer break! When is your last day of school this term? I'm sure you're doing well in all your classes as usual. You've always been so smart.  
  
I can't wait till the end of next month to see you. Please make sure you include your flight information with your next letter, so Kyo and I know when to expect you. I'm trying to make a list of all the things should do while you're here. I've been saving up so we can do anything that you want to do. If there is anything in particular, let me know in your letter so I can make sure to include that on the list of things we'll do.  
  
I'm sorry this letter is so short. I was very busy today, and I am quite tired. If you see Uo-chan and Hana-chan, tell them I miss them dearly. Good luck on your finals, and I'll see you soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
Tohru Honda_

_  
  
_  
Yuki's eyes sparkled with delight and relief as he placed the letter on his desk and looked out the window. She seemed to be as excited as he was about the visit. Though she surely had no idea of his most important reason for wanting to visit her. He would take her out to a nice restaurant and propose to her. He was giddy with anticipation.  
  
Unable to contain himself any longer and needing to get out of the house, Yuki decided to ask Shigure if he wanted to go out to eat tonight. He knew just the place to go. It was a little hole in the wall, inexpensive noodle restaurant on the outskirts of town, they had the best soba, aside from Tohru's, he'd ever tasted. This place was always quiet, as they never seemed to have many customers. Obviously, that couldn't be the case entirely, since they were still in business.  
  
Looking at his clock, he decided now would be a good time to ask. It was almost dinnertime, and Yuki knew Shigure would be getting hungry right about now. After putting Tohru's letter in the top drawer of his desk, he headed downstairs towards Shigure's office with a somewhat jovial spring to his step.  
  
Knocking on the door, "Hey Shigure, let's go to The Place for dinner tonight. I figure if we leave now, we'll be there right at dinnertime."  
  
Shigure grinned as he opened his office door. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. I just finished the novel I'm currently working on, and that is always a good reason to celebrate and eat out. Not to mention, I'm not much in the mood for our regular charcoal diet," he said with a wink.  
  
Yuki scowled as he punched him for the snide remark even though he knew Shigure was only joking. "I could just let you cook from now on you stupid dog."  
  
"Oh, no! I couldn't do anything to harm my magic fingers. They're what give us the money to afford to go out to eat to celebrate." He chuckled lightly to himself as he stood and gingerly dusted himself off.  
  
Being flung across the room after one of Yuki's punches was nothing new to him, and he really was used to them despite the fact that they were, more often than not, painful. Shigure grabbed his overcoat in one hand and Yuki's arm in the other, and headed towards the door, practically dragging Yuki behind him. "I'm hungry! Let's get a move on."  
  
After glaring at him for a moment, he snatched his arm out of Shigure's grip. "I really don't think you need to hold my hand. I am a grown man after all. More so than you at least."  
  
He paused at the door after that comment, and Yuki just snickered. "Let's go." Shigure sounded somewhat exasperated.  
  
Yuki snickered again as he slipped his shoes on and headed out the door, locking it behind him. The walk to the restaurant was fairly quiet as they chatted companionably about the day's events. Actually, Shigure did most of the chattering as Yuki walked quietly, only half-heartedly listening. The only comment he made was that he'd received a letter from Tohru.  
  
Once they arrived at the restaurant, they noticed that they had the pick of seats. Choosing a place at the counter, they sat down, ordering a bowl of plain, hot soba each. While waiting for their food, Shigure kept blabbering about his day and the novel he'd just finished. Yuki wasn't really paying him any attention. He was idly eyeing the spot where he and Tohru had sat the last time they'd come to the restaurant. Looking somewhat dazed, he was reminiscing about that day when he'd finally decided that he was going to ask Tohru to marry him.  
  
Their food arrived and Yuki and Shigure ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Yuki about his visit with Tohru this summer, and Shigure about how he was going to mess with his editor, Mii, when she would try to pick up his newest manuscript. The walk home was the same as dinner, except now they were both full with noodles.  
  
Once they were home, Shigure went to watch TV, and Yuki went to his room to write letter to Tohru. Neither spoke the rest of the night, and it was more peaceful than ever.

_Dear Tohru-kun,  
  
I was so glad to hear from you, as usual. My classes are going very well, and my finals start tomorrow. I hope that everything is going well with you too. I'm so glad that your finals went well and that you did just as well in all your classes. I knew you could do it!  
  
I can't wait to see you. I'm very excited about visiting you. As you know, this is the first time I will have ever been out of Japan. Some how, Akito already knew that I was planning on coming to visit you, but he hasn't said anything to me about it. Like the sneaky dog he is, I suspect it was Shigure that told him, but I really don't know.  
  
That's enough about that though. As far as what I would like to do while I'm there, I really don't know. There is only one thing that I definitely want to do, and that would be to take you out to a nice restaurant. I know I can't change your mind about paying for everything, but I do want to pay for that. You can pick any place you want, since you are familiar with the places to eat there. I don't care how expensive it is. You deserve it.  
  
Well, it's late, and I still need to take a bath. I have enclosed a copy of my itinerary so that you know when I'll be arriving. I love you, Tohru. I will see you very soon.  
  
Forever yours,  
Yuki Sohma_


	7. Chapter VII

[Disclaimer] Fruits Basket is not mine; so don't bother asking me for it.

* * *

**Chapter VII**  
  
"Hatori." Akito was watching the Sohma family doctor through half- lidded, mildly glazed eyes. "Yuki is leaving to visit Honda-kun next week. He will be needing a ride to the airport."  
  
Hatori worriedly glanced at Akito with his usual calm and cool gaze. What the family head just told him shocked him more than he would ever let on. This was the first he'd heard of Yuki going all the way to America to visit Tohru. How could it have been kept such a secret? Tohru hadn't mentioned it in any of her letters, which he received about twice a month. Akito hadn't mentioned it before now. Yuki hadn't mentioned it to him, and he would need a ride to the airport. Surely Shigure, his childhood best friend, knew about this, and he hadn't even mentioned it to him. Traveling abroad was not something that you planned only a week in advance.  
  
"I understand," Hatori said quietly, keeping his thoughts to himself. There must have been a reason that no one had told him till now, but hell if he knew what that reason was. "I'll call Yuki later and find out when he needs to be at the airport."  
  
"There's no need for that. Here is a copy of his itinerary." Akito held out a piece of paper, apparently annoyed at the fact that the Hatori seemed so calm. News of this magnitude should have fazed the doctor more so than it seemed to have.  
  
Hatori took the folded piece of paper and placed it in his doctor's bag, making a mental note to call Yuki anyway. He finished the leader's regular checkup, noting on his clipboard that Akito seemed to be having a little trouble breathing today.  
  
"Tohru will be joining us for the next New Year's celebration. She doesn't know it yet, but she will be sitting in on the banquet as well."  
  
Taken aback at this news, Hatori could only stare at Akito but only for a slight moment. "A... Akito?"  
  
"She will be joining us this year," Akito said calmly, though his eyes told another story. He was obviously pleased with himself at for astounding the doctor practically to speechlessness.  
  
Hatori recomposed himself as quickly as he could. "I see. What brought you to this decision?" Adding as a side note, "not that it's any of my concern."  
  
With a gracefully cruel smirk but as calm a voice as ever, Akito nonchalantly stated, "An announcement will be made regarding her, and it's only appropriate that she be present for it."  
  
"I see." Hatori put his stethoscope and clipboard into his bag in the same place they came out of. Calmly, "If there is nothing else? I do have other patients to attend to this afternoon." He stood and turned to leave. Pausing for a moment at the door to make sure there was nothing else Akito wanted to shock him with today, he walked out of the room, and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
As Hatori walked out of the room, he heard Akito chuckling. He knew Akito amused himself with saying and doing things to hurt and shock the entire spectrum of zodiac cursed members of the Sohma family, but Yuki in particular. What could Akito be thinking? What could he be doing? First, he was letting Yuki go to visit Tohru, willingly at that. Second, he was going to summon Tohru, a non-Sohma, to the New Years celebration this year and have her attend the banquet. The banquet was something that even the non-cursed Sohma family members could not attend, not even Kyo, the one cursed by the cat. What the hell was going on in Akito's head? What was he planning?  
  
Quietly, Hatori walked out of the main house, and headed towards his own home and office. Akito had given him too much to think about. He decided that Akito had officially gone off his rocker, and that worried him greatly. Yuki obviously didn't know that Akito was going to summon Tohru to The Banquet. An outsider attending the banquet is something that wouldn't be kept secret for very long at all if anyone else knew about it. He couldn't say anything to anyone. The word would spread like wildfire, and Akito knew it. Obviously he needed to tell someone though, and who better than the cold doctor who didn't say much to anyone about anything to begin with. He took patient confidentiality very seriously, even if it was something that wasn't about a patient.  
  
Once home, he went to the phone after noting that Yuki should be home from school. Today was his last day of finals, and he would be leaving for a visit to the United States of America and Tohru Honda in 5 days. Even though he had Yuki's itinerary, he wanted to get the information from Yuki, himself. It only seemed appropriate. He dialed Shigure's number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Sohma, Shigure."  
  
"Shigure, is Yuki there?"  
  
"Ha-san, my old friend. How are you doing? Really, you should call more often. I know you're busy, but you really must make more time for your old friends, you know." Shigure had a dog-eared grin on his face when he heard his friend's voice on the line. It was uncommon for Hatori to call unless it was at Akito's request. This thought had him frowning instantly.  
  
"Is Akito ok? Nothing has happened, has it?" Shigure blurt out as quickly as a breath.  
  
"Nothing. Akito is fine. I was calling to talk to Yuki." Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache that he usual got when he talked to Shigure, coming on slowly. "Although, since I have you on the phone, why didn't you tell me that Yuki was going to visit Tohru-kun this summer?"  
  
Shigure's eyes narrowed questioningly at Hatori's question. "How did you find out about that?"  
  
"Akito told me that I Yuki would be needing a ride to the airport."  
  
"Umm, Ha'ri, how did Akito know Yuki was going to America? I knew he'd find out, but I hadn't told him, and you know that Yuki definitely wouldn't have told him. Yuki didn't even want him to know." Shigure calmly waited for an answer, though the answer made it's way into his mind before the doctor made his answer.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you were the on..."  
  
"Tohru!" "Tohru."  
  
They answered the question simultaneous.  
  
Shigure sighed calmly. "I don't think Yuki knows that Tohru told Akito. I'm sure he would have said something about not telling Akito in one of his letters to her."  
  
"This is odd indeed. Well, enough of this consternation. Is Yuki home from school yet?" Hatori sighed.  
  
"Not yet. It would be better if I had him call you to ask for a ride anyway. If you told him, he would know that Akito knows of his plans."  
  
"You're right Shigure... for once."  
  
This compliment had Shigure practically rolling on the floor with laughter. "Ah, Hatori! You finally admit defeat! I'm in shock and awe! Alright, I'll have Yuki call you sometime this evening."  
  
Hatori hung the phone back on the receiver, shaking his head. 'If you only knew, Shigure. If you only knew."  
  
Feeling the ever-present Shigure headache begin to subside, he walked back to his office with a sigh, and began working on some patient reports.  
  
Several hours later, as he was dumping the empty bento dinner into the trashcan, his phone rang. Knowing it was Yuki, he answered. "Sohma, Hatori."  
  
"Hatori, this is Yuki."  
  
"Yuki! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He already knew the answer but wanted to indulge the young man's need for secrecy.  
  
"Actually Hatori, I wanted to ask a favor," Yuki said coolly despite the bullets he was sweating on the other end of the phone.  
  
Hatori knew this was difficult for Yuki, if only for the fact that he didn't want Akito to know despite that he did already. Yuki didn't know that though.  
  
"Sure, you can ask, Yuki." Hatori smiled inwardly, leaving his cool demeanor on so that Yuki wouldn't learn of his previous knowledge.  
  
"I was wondering if..." Yuki started slowly, "you might be able to give me a ride to the airport on Wednesday."  
  
"I'm sure that I can, but may I ask why you would need a ride to the airport?" He asked with his usual calm voice.  
  
"Well..." Yuki seemed hesitant to answer, but Hatori waited for his full response. "I'm going to visit Honda-kun for a couple weeks and please don't tell Akito!" He blurt out in one quick breath.  
  
"I don't think it will be a problem Yuki, but I will need to check my schedule and make any changes with conflicting appointments. You'll have to give me the information so I know what time to pick you up from Shigure's," he said with a covert smile. An audible sigh of relief escaped Yuki's lips as he gave his older cousin the flight information.  
  
"Alright then, I'll make sure to pick you up in plenty of time, and also not to schedule anything extra on your return date."  
  
"Thank you, Hatori."  
  
"You're welcome, Yuki. I'll see you Wednesday morning." He smiled as he hung up the phone.  
  
Hatori knew Yuki's main reason for going to see Tohru. As a matter of fact, most of his cousin's knew, though it was never spoken about freely. He suspected that even Akito knew Yuki's main objective for this visit. That thought caused Hatori worry. Why would Akito let him go if he knew Yuki's plan? His brow furrowed at the thought. Again, his thoughts returned to Akito's earlier comments regarding Tohru. What was the devil's plan? 


	8. Chapter VIII

[Disclaimer] Still not mine.

[AN] Ok, so I decided to write some more this evening, and low and behold, I had a whole other chapter. So here's the happy reading! cheers

* * *

Chapter VIII

_Dear Akito-san,  
  
How are you doing? I certainly hope you are feeling better than you seemed to be from your last letter. I hope you are getting out into the sun every so often. The sun has the amazing ability to make one feel more alive in one's own skin. I know you would feel better if you spent a little more time outside in the fresh air and sunlight! Enough about that though.  
  
Yuki-kun will be here in just a few days. I'm so very excited about it too! It'll be like when we were in high school. I'm sure that he and Kyo will fight just like the old days too. I don't too much care for that part, but I know, despite what they say, that's just their way of showing each other they care. Kyo, of course, is acting like he could care less that Yuki-kun is coming to visit, and that's pretty amusing.  
  
I was glad to receive your last letter. I always enjoy reading about how you're doing. Also, I'm very much looking forward to coming home for New Years this year. I'm sure you're tired of reading that in my letters, but it's the truth. Of course, I haven't told Kyo yet. I want it to be a surprise for everyone. It's been difficult to keep it a secret too. The one recurring theme of all the letters I receive from the rest of the Sohma's is 'when are you coming home?' It's nice to know I'm missed, and I can't wait to see everyone else.  
  
Unfortunately, I must cut this letter shorter than usual. I have a lot of work to do to get the house ready for Yuki-kun's visit. I promise I'll keep our arrangement silent from Yuki, as difficult as that may be. You can trust me. I hope to hear from you soon. Take care of yourself!  
  
Gratefully,  
Tohru Honda_

_  
_  
"Kyooooo... we're going to be late! You know it's a thirty minute drive to the airport and the cab just pulled up!" Tohru looked around the house frantically, making sure that all the odds and ends were picked up and in their place while waiting for Kyo to come downstairs.  
  
Yuki's flight was due to arrive at 7:28pm and it was almost seven o'clock. Tohru did not want Yuki to think they weren't going to meet him at the airport. She'd already prepared dinner and only needed to warm it up. From her past experience, she knew that airline food was not all that great, nor was it very pleasing to look at. It was important to her that Yuki have a healthy meal as soon as he was settled in here.  
  
Kyo came pummeling down the stairs as Tohru was slipping on her shoes at the door. "Let's go, let's go!" Tohru huffed as she was out of breath from running around the house.  
  
Kyo grumbled something about 'the stupid rat', though whether Tohru didn't hear or chose to ignore it, he didn't know, since she made no response to his comment. He slide on his shoes and locked the door behind him while Tohru made her way to the cab.  
  
Fortunately, traffic on the way to the airport was minimal. They'd made it on time! While making their way to the specified gate, Tohru stopped to look at an arrival screen, noting that Yuki's flight had been delayed ten minutes. She sighed a breath of relief and slowed her run to a quickly paced walk. Kyo looked behind him and noted Tohru's more relaxed look, causing him to relax a little as well. He stopped his fast pace and allowed her to catch up.  
  
"I sure hope he's not going to have us waiting here for a few hours?" Kyo stated blandly with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, Kyo. You worry too much. Yuki's flight is only delayed by ten minutes." Tohru smiled her sweetest smile causing him to blush. As she caught up to him, Tohru grasped his hand, and started pulling him in the direction of the gate. "Just because his plane is late, doesn't mean that we can't be waiting for him when he walks off the plane," adding a smirk for Kyo's benefit.  
  
After arriving at their destination, they didn't have long to wait. The plane was already at the gate, and the first person was walking onto the concourse. Five minutes later, Tohru caught sight of Yuki as he was coming out of the gateway. She waved frantically in his direction, trying to grab his attention, but he seemed to be walking in somewhat of a daze. 'He must have just woken up,' Tohru thought to herself. Smiling as Yuki neared her and Kyo, she ran over to him and grasped his hand.  
  
Yuki looked up suddenly with wide eyes. His other hand came up like he was about to push the person away, startled at the fact that someone had just grabbed his hand. He recognized the Tohru's face and immediately lowered his hand, a kind smile crossing his lips. Movement in the corner of his eye caused him to look away from Tohru and in the direction of the movement. He glared at the cat for a moment before his face softened again, as he held out a hand to shake Kyo's hand. "It's been far too long, you idiot cat."  
  
Kyo returned the rat's initial glare, then turned on his heal heading in the direction of the baggage claim. "Let's go. I'm hungry and she wouldn't let me eat until you got here."  
  
Tohru grinned at Yuki as he turned his gaze back to her. "You two weren't waiting long I hope?" She only shook her head in response, her goofy smile seemingly glued to her face.  
  
She turned and started walking in the direction that Kyo had headed, the baggage claim, pulling Yuki behind her. He smiled at the back of Tohru's head and let her lead him away from the gate. "Are you hungry? I have dinner waiting at the house. I only need to warm it up. How was your flight? I hope it went smoothly. Our flight had been rather turbulent." She stopped to look at Yuki with a questioning smile since he hadn't answered her questions yet. What she didn't realize is that she hadn't stopped talking long enough to let him respond.  
  
Tohru blushed when the thought occurred to her. Yuki just smiled his sweetest smile and simply stated, "I am hungry. Let's go home."  
  
Kyo had already found Yuki's bag. He was tapping his foot as he impatiently awaited the two. Upon seeing their approach, with a smirk in his eyes, he walked out of the airport to hail a cab. By the time, Tohru and Yuki got to the curb, Kyo was crawling into the front seat of a cab as the driver was placing Yuki's bag into the trunk. Yuki walked ahead of Tohru and opened the backseat door for her. She crawled across the backseat so he wouldn't have to walk around to the other side. Noting that she was crawling across the seat, he climbed in after her, as Kyo was giving the driver their address.  
  
"Kyo, when we get home, show Yuki to his room so I can warm up dinner. Oh yeah, and if you two are going to fight, at least go to the dojo. That's what it's there for. I really don't feel like repairing doors like I did at Shigure's." With that comment she leaned forward and ruffled Kyo's hair, knowing it'd get a rise out of him. Kyo only huffed in response as he leaned forward to get out of her reach.  
  
Up to that point, Yuki had been peacefully watching, with a contented smile, Tohru, as she leaned against his shoulder. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her until he saw her at the airport. When she leaned forward, he was caught a little off guard. She was seemed to be far more playful with Kyo, than he ever remembered her to be. The furrow in Yuki's brow was minute, but it disappeared when she leaned back into the seat again and replaced her head where it had been on his shoulder. The rest of the trip was companionably silent, and Yuki and Tohru held hands the whole way.  
  
Once they arrived, Kyo got out and met the driver at the back of the cab to pay him and retrieve Yuki's luggage. After everyone was out of the cab, the driver pulled away. Tohru pulled Yuki towards the house, following behind Kyo.  
  
At the door, they all removed their shoes. "Yuki, Kyo will show you around the house and the dojo. I'll be in the kitchen. You two have fifteen minutes till dinner will waiting on the table." With that said, Tohru headed off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Kyo turned in silence and headed upstairs. Yuki quickly caught up after lending a momentary, awe-struck glance at the entrance hall. Kyo showed off the guestroom first and dropped Yuki's bags in there since that was where he'd be spending the next two weeks. Second were Kyo's own bedroom, Tohru's bedroom, and then the bathroom, which were all upstairs.  
  
Yuki stayed quick on Kyo's heels, taking in the whole house as he was shown each room; the living room, the study, the dining room, the laundry room, and lastly the kitchen where Tohru was busy finishing up the dinner preparations.  
  
"It's almost done you two. Why don't you show Yuki the dojo, Kyo? You two still have time. Just don't start any fights or dinner will be cold before you get back." She smiled that same sweet smile and went back to fixing the food.  
  
"Come on you stupid rat!" Kyo's feathers were obviously ruffled by Yuki's presence. It was understandable though. Despite the fact that they'd seen each other just this past New Year's, it had been three years since they'd lived together. Not that Yuki was moving in or anything, but he would be here for the next two and a half weeks. He knew it bothered the cat, and that made him smile.  
  
Yuki didn't know what had been going on between the two these past three years, but he rightly didn't care. He was here now to save his princess from Akito's damnation, and that was all he really cared about. Kyo went to the front door and slipped on some sandals and pointed to another pair. "Those are for you to use."  
  
After slipping them on, Yuki headed out the backdoor and followed Kyo across the yard towards another building, the dojo. Kyo flipped on the light as he entered the dojo and turned to face his lifelong enemy, watching his expression closely. After looking around the large room, Yuki turned back to Kyo and noted an undeniable sparkle in his eyes. This was apparently the one place where Kyo could truly be himself.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, the twinkle in Kyo's eyes fading. Yuki smiled and threw a punch at him. Effortlessly, Kyo blocked the punch. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me this time, you stupid rat! I've been practicing the past three years. Do you remember, or is your brain really the size of a rats, that you forgot?"  
  
Yuki only smiled and turned to walk out of the room, easily dodging the punch coming at him from behind. "We should get back to the house. Dinner is surely ready by now." He glance over his shoulder at the fuming cat, the smile still tightly locked on his lips. He'd been expecting the punch from Kyo to come far earlier than it had. 'So, he's learned a little patience.'  
  
With a scowl, Kyo flipped the light back off and relocked the dojo. They headed back to the house, both hungry as all get out.


	9. Chapter IX

[Disclaimer] I don't own Fruits Baskets. I would never claim to own it either. Nope, not me, not gonna do it.  
  
[AN] Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You all make me want to keep writing, and that makes me happy. When my readers are happy, I'm happy. So read and be happy, so I can be happy. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter IX**

After dinner, Tohru went and drew a bath for Yuki. It was already ten o'clock at night. She was tired, but knew that because of the time change, Yuki was probably not near as tired.  
  
"I readied the bath for you, Yuki. I know you're probably not very tired right now, but you should try to get some sleep tonight. We'll be able to have more fun the sooner you adjust to the time change. I on the other hand, and quite tired from the busy day. Remember, my home is your home. Help yourself to anything like you would at Shigure's. If you have trouble finding anything, ask Kyo. He's more of a night owl than myself. I'm off to bed. Good night, Yuki, and sweet dreams." With a wink, she turned and headed upstairs.  
  
Once he heard her bedroom slide shut, he breathed a sigh of mixed frustration and relief. She wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. All he could do was stand there, somewhat stunned, nodding in response while she rattled off all she wanted to say. He wondered if she even took a breath in the middle of all that. Hearing the front door open, he looked up, noting Kyo was heading out.  
  
Kyo glared at him for a moment then spoke softly, knowing Tohru had just gone to bed and not wanting to disturb her. "If you need anything, I'm sure you can figure out where I'll be." The front door shut after that was said.  
  
There was silence. It was much like at home in Japan. After looking around downstairs one last time, starting to familiarize himself with the layout of the house, he realized how similar the layout was to the main Sohma house with the added bonus of the dojo behind the house. He shook the thought out of his head, not wanting to think of the coincidence.  
  
Quietly as possible, he walked upstairs and to his interim room where he pulled his bathrobe out of his suitcase, then headed back towards the bathroom, which was across the hall from Tohru's room. Just as quietly as he'd walked upstairs, he shut the bathroom door behind him.  
  
A soft floral scent wafted to his nose and calmed his senses. Yuki made a mental note to ask Tohru about it tomorrow. Undressing, he unconsciously threw his clothes in the hamper just as if he were at home back in Japan. He slowly climbed into the tub, instantly relaxing in the warm water. He couldn't think of any time a bath had been this soothing. The scent of flowers filled his head with pictures of Tohru. Leaning against the wall of the tub, he closed his eyes and reflected on this evenings occurrences, particularly those Tohru was involved in; the smile she gave him when they met his at the airport, the way she seemed to be so calm leaning against his shoulder in the taxi, the wonderful dinner she had prepared for his arrival, the sleepy look in her eyes that was so full of innocence just before she went to bed, and the comfort of this warm bath that she had prepared just for him. All these thoughts took over his mind and he felt as though he were in a dream state that only Tohru and he existed in.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine suddenly, snapping his eyes open. A place that only Tohru and he existed in. That would most certainly be in a dream. If it were even remotely possible, he would make it a reality. The only person that truly stood in his way was Akito. Damn that Akito. Yuki hated him more than ever right now. If he even thought for a moment about missing his flight home and staying here for ever, Akito would surely send someone here to drag him all the way home, kicking and screaming if he didn't go quietly.  
  
Yuki sighed and closed his eyes again. Staying here forever with Tohru would be a dream come true, but it would never happen. He just had too many responsibilities back home, not to mention his own schooling. Just one year longer and he'd be done with all that. If things went according to his imagination, in just one more year, he and Tohru would be married, living together, happily ever after, just like a fairy tale.  
  
He couldn't wait for the night that just the two of them would go out to dinner. Hopefully she had picked out a quaint place, something quiet and fairly out of the way. They would order dessert after their meal, and that's when he would pop the big question. He'd ask her to be his forever, to marry him. He wanted her to be his only and him to be for her alone as well. Yuki smiled at the thought and decided that it was time to get out of the bath before he ended up a prune.  
  
After drying off a little bit, he wrapped his bathrobe around his slender frame and tied the belt snuggly around his waist. With a sigh and a smile still on his lips, he dazedly opened the bathroom door, only to gasp as Tohru was standing in front of him reaching for the door handle. When she realized that Yuki was standing in front of her with nothing but a bathrobe covering his body, she blushed a deep shade of red. "Uh, Yuki. I didn't realize you were still in here. I'm so sorry for interrupting your bath."  
  
Yuki sheepishly smiled at the sleepy-eyed girl standing in front of him. "It's ok, Tohru. I was just finished and heading to bed myself. Thank you for the bath." He leaned forward and lightly kissed Tohru's forehead before slipping past her so she could use the bathroom. Hearing the bathroom door shut, he quickly made the way to his interim bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
With a sigh, he slinked down on to the bed. He didn't realize how tired he was until he sat down on the soft mattress. Deciding it would be a good idea to change into his nightclothes before going to sleep, he pulled the sheets back then changed into his sleepwear. Sliding back onto the bed, but between the sheets this time, he realized that the sheets had Tohru's smell on them. He didn't realize that it was the same smell all his sheets back home had, until he was without it for three years. It was a familiar smell, one of soft caressing kisses on his cheeks as he nuzzled into the feather down pillow. He hadn't felt this alive in a very long time, and it comforted him to know that this feeling was because of Tohru, his one and only, Tohru. As the seconds ticked by, he fell into a deep, relaxing sleep, one that you can only have when truly alive in your own skin. 


	10. Chapter X

[Disclaimer] Waaaahhh!!! Why do we always want what we can't have.  
  
[AN] It's a lot longer than I was planning on it being, but that's just more for you all to fawn over. Big Grin

* * *

**Chapter X**

Yuki hadn't set the alarm before he fell asleep, but still he awoke, and far earlier than he'd planned on. He'd only slept for about 5 hours, but he couldn't go back to sleep. It was understandable though. His body was still set on his homeland time zone. He glanced at the clock again just to make sure his eyes hadn't been deceiving him. Nope! It was still just after four in the morning. Deciding that it would probably be better for him to just get up now and then go to bed earlier tonight, he climbed out of bed and quickly changed into a clean pair of clothes.  
  
It felt odd to him to be up this early, and wide-awake to top it all off. He was never so alert at this time of day. Damn the time change. He hoped he'd adjust quickly and without too much trouble.  
  
As quietly as possible, he walked down stairs, not wanting to disturb the two still sleeping. He didn't rightly care whether he actually woke up Kyo, but if he did, Yuki knew he'd try to start a fight about it and that would wake Tohru. She on the other hand, kept herself so busy all the time; she deserved the sleep she got.  
  
Yuki easily found the living room in the dark; their home was amazingly similar to the main house back in Japan, and that really made him wonder. After turning on a nearby lamp, Yuki flipped on the television, and idly surfed through the different channels, not really paying it any attention. Finding a music channel, he left it there and grabbed the book he'd been reading on the plane, picking up where he'd left off before the plane landed.  
  
About an hour and a half and eight chapters later, Yuki heard some light thumps above him. He realized that he'd been sitting for a long time, reading. About ten minutes after the initial thumps, he heard someone coming down the stairs and knew the only person it could be was Tohru.  
  
Seeing a light on in the living room shocked her. She was always up before Kyo, so there were never any lights on when she came downstairs in the morning. Peeking into the living room, Tohru sighed a breath of relief when she only saw Yuki sitting on the couch reading. After watching him quietly for a moment she decided to go ahead and make her presence known by walking in a turning the overhead light on. "Good morning Yuki!" She beamed her bright smile at him; her eyes twinkled though they were etched with a bit of concern. "Did you not sleep well last night?"  
  
Looking up from his book with a smile, "Oh, I slept just fine, Tohru." Yuki paused, realizing that he'd been so familiar with her since he'd arrived. Suddenly a light blush crossed his cheeks as the realization hit that she'd been very familiar with him as well. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he looked down at his book as quickly as he could. It just felt too odd being that familiar with her. 'I guess with being away from Japan for so long, she's picked up some American habits. I really shouldn't be this surprised or embarrassed. But still..." he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you alright, Yuki? You aren't catching a fever are you? You do look a little flushed!"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Tohru-kun. I think I just slept too much on the plane trip here." He mentally slapped himself. She'd obviously not been upset about his familiarity before. His last statement would probably cause her more embarrassment than anything.  
  
He was right. Tohru's cheeks flushed when she heard her name spill from his lips. Slowly, biting her lower lip a little, she walked over to where he was sitting on the couch, his head still tucked down as if he were paying the book more attention than her. Reaching out to check and see if he had a fever, she noticed a few sweat drops on his forehead.  
  
"Oh Yuki! You're sweating. Are you sure you feel alright?" Looking up from his book, he flinched unnoticeable as her hand came down on his forehead. His blush darkened a little when he noticed the depths of concern in her eyes.  
  
"Really Tohru-kun. I'm all right. I'm probably just a little hungry." Yuki breathed a soft sigh as her hand was still on his forehead, though the concern in her eyes wavered slightly while her blush returned.  
  
Her blush faded away again. "Okay Yuki. I'll go start breakfast. I don't want you to feel like you're starving the whole time you're here." She said with a smile, dropping her hand from his forehead. "Oh, and Yuki, please just call me Tohru. It's a little embarrassing and no one here in America is that formal." She started turning to head to the kitchen but paused when she heard Yuki start speaking again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have known about the culture and customs here before I even decided to visit you."  
  
She turned back to Yuki with the smile that was hers alone. "It's really all right, Yuki. When Kyo and I arrived, we were the same way. It was especially difficult since neither of us knew the English language very well. Living in a country like this has been a huge learning experience for the both of us." She turned and left the living room with that and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
Yuki sighed a slight breath of relief. She hadn't been upset at all with his familiarity with her. He was thankful for that and realized that though she was still the same sweet girl that had left Japan and him three years ago, she was a different person altogether. 'I guess time and circumstances will always change a person, whether for the better or for the worse.' He sighed again and went back to his book, with images of Tohru's sweet smile and concerned eyes keeping him from doing any actual reading.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kyo came running down the stairs, as if he were in a hurry to get somewhere, just as Tohru was setting the table with breakfast.  
  
"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru hollered from the dining room. Kyo was just sitting down at the table as Yuki entered the room, earning a good morning glare from him.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Kyo," Yuki stated with a forced smile, not wanting to upset Tohru with his and Kyo's fighting on his first day's visit.  
  
Breakfast was eaten in relative peace with Tohru idly chattering about things she'd like Yuki and her to do during his visit. Kyo huffed quietly whenever she mentioned something that she'd like all three of them to do together. The one thing that really caught Yuki's attention was when Tohru was talking about the Fourth of July fireworks that she wanted all three of them to watch together. Her eyes seemed to overflow with joy and excitement as she was describing the celebratory display, comparing it to the fireworks displays on New Years back home. He fully understood why they would excite her as much as they seemed to, since she hadn't been home to see any New Year's celebrations in three years.  
  
"Oh, Yuki. Today, since it's so nice out, would you like to go to see the campus where I'm going to school?" Tohru had her goofy grin on.  
  
"That would be lovely, Tohru." Yuki blushed a little when he said that, still feeling awkward about being so familiar now that he'd thought about it.  
  
Noting Yuki's embarrassment, Kyo guffawed as he stood, picking his dishes up off the table. Tohru looked at Kyo, confusion swirling in her eyes. Noting her plight, he snickered and went to the kitchen.  
  
The flush now gone from his face, Tohru noted only that Yuki was glaring at the door where Kyo had left the room. "Did I miss something, Yuki?" She was still confused.  
  
"No, no. It's nothing." The smile he'd had all through breakfast had returned to his face. "I'd love to see your school today." The confusion was gone from her eyes; a twinkle had replaced it.  
  
Tohru cleared the rest of the table of the dishes with Yuki's help, despite her insisting that he didn't need to. In the kitchen, Yuki noticed that the sink was empty and wondered what Kyo had done with his dishes when he took them to the kitchen. Noting Yuki's confusion Tohru giggled and set the dishes in the sink. She turned to take the dishes from his hands and placed them in the sink as well. "Yuki, you may notice a few extra appliances in here that we didn't have in Shigure's home."  
  
She giggled again then proceeded to do nothing but rinse off the dishes. That's when Yuki noticed the dishwasher. "I see now." He smiled and opened the dishwasher. "I can't believe I didn't even notice it before." This statement caused Tohru to giggle again.  
  
"It's all right Yuki. As much as things around here seem the same as back home, there are still some differences, most of which are good differences. Not that I ever minded washing the dishes by hand, it's just easier to wash all the dishes at once at night. Akito-san really put too much into this house when he had it built."  
  
The mention of Akito's name caused Yuki to stiffen, but he quickly shrugged it off, not wanting to worry Tohru. "That was nice of him." Yuki's voice had a note of resentment, but Tohru didn't seem to notice.  
  
Once they were done loading the dishwasher, Tohru packed together three lunches with last night's leftovers, then put one of them back into the fridge. "Will you grab my backpack out of the study and bring it back in here, Yuki? I'm going to go let Kyo know that we're going out and when we'll be back."  
  
"Sure thing." He walked out of the kitchen with Tohru right behind him. In the hallway, she veered off towards the backdoor, leaving him as he head towards the study.  
  
"Kyo?" she called from the front door of the dojo. A couple seconds later, he popped his head out.  
  
"You two are going out now I take it?" Kyo looked a little flushed, but he always did when he started his work out.  
  
"Yes. We'll be back a little later in the afternoon. I put together a lunch for you. It's in the fridge. Make sure you eat it; I don't want you starving before dinner time." Her brows furrowed a little when she spoke this. That made Kyo grin. She was always like that, so concerned about his health and well being all the time.  
  
"Yes, mother," he said teasingly. The response he received was a spitting tongue stuck out at him. As he wiped the non-existent spit out of his eyes, he huffed jokingly, "Hey! Watch were you point that thing."  
  
Giggling, as she turned on her heel, she waved goodbye. "We'll see you later, Kyo! Have fun with the kids today. And don't be too rough on them!" she exclaimed over her shoulder as she headed back towards the house.  
  
Once back in the house, she met Yuki back in the kitchen with her backpack. After putting their lunches into the bag, they walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. Tohru locked the front door behind her, knowing that Kyo was out back in the dojo.  
  
Turning to face Yuki, she smiled. "Let's go! Time's a wastin'!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him away from the house. He let himself be pulled a little way then easily caught up. Yuki blushed and smiled as he realized that Tohru still had his hand in hers, but he didn't say anything since it felt nice, and somehow right, to him.

* * *

Tohru had decided that since it was such a nice day out, it would be better to walk since the campus was only about a forty-five minute walk on foot. The buses ran less frequently during the summer as well, and she didn't want to stand around waiting for the next one anyway. She explained all that to Yuki when they'd started their walk. When they started passing a few of the strip malls, she started talking about the experiences she'd had at some of the different stores and about some of the different people she'd met during those experiences.  
  
Yuki listened with diligent ears, not wanting to miss a single word she spoke. He wished he could have been there to have those experiences with her; that thought gave way to a soft sigh. Upon hearing that, Tohru stopped mid-sentence to look at him. "Are you ok, Yuki? You're not starting to feel ill, are you?" She still had his hand in hers.  
  
A soft blush came to his cheeks for the umpteenth time since Tohru had awoke this morning. "No, no. I'm fine. I was just thinking about how many exciting experiences you've had since you've moved here."  
  
"Oh! They could never compare to all the exciting times You, Kyo, and I had back home," she said simply with a smile.  
  
A bittersweet smile crossed Yuki's lips. 'She just had to mention that damn cat's name, didn't she?' he asked himself.  
  
"I'm certain you've had many exciting experiences of your own in the past few years!" the smile never leaving her face. Yuki only nodded in response, staring longingly into her eyes.  
  
Not wanting to break the moment, but needing to for fear of doing or saying something he'd later regret, Yuki leaned forward and placed a quick peck on her forehead. He then turned back towards direction they'd been heading and pointed forward with the hand that was still held tightly in hers, "Let's go! Time's a wastin'!" repeating the same thing she'd said earlier.  
  
Tohru blushed furiously, not only from the quick kiss but also for not having realized that she'd been holding his hand for the past thirty minutes. She quickly let go and dropped her own hand to her side, looking down at the ground. Yuki gave pause realizing that both his actions had caused her this embarrassment.  
  
"Tohru..." He waited for a response from her, but got none. "Tohru... I really didn't mean to embarrass you like that." A light crimson flashed across his cheeks as he spoke the next few words. "I... didn't mind that you were holding my hand."  
  
Her face turned an impossible shade of red when she heard his words. Slowly, she looked up at him, the red in her cheeks not fading at all. "I... I..." She was at a loss for what to say next.  
  
Leaning forward a little, gazing into her confusion filled eyes, Yuki softly placed an index finger over her lips. He noted just how soft her lips really were, wishing that it were his lips on hers rather than his finger. "Shhhh. Your campus is waiting to be seen." Slowly, he pulled his finger away from her mouth and boldly took her hand in his.  
  
"Now, let's go before we spend more time here on the street than looking at your wonderful campus!" he exclaimed with a smile that could break a million hearts were it known that it was for Tohru alone. Yuki turned back towards the sidewalk they were on so she could let some of her embarrassment go.  
  
With the blush fading ever so slightly, she slowly began walking them, again, towards the campus; they really weren't that far from there as it was. This time his hand was grasping hers, and that was something she couldn't not realize. She couldn't let herself forget either. This was not a day that neither would soon forget. 


	11. Chapter XI

[Disclaimer] I don't own Furuba so don't bother trying to do anything about it. ;-)  
  
[AN] Ok. First things first. This chapter is a little bit on the short side, but it couldn't be helped. I hope it doesn't feel too forced, but I had a hard time writing it for some reason. I'm really sorry if it seems a step down from previous chapters, but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less.  
  
Now that that's out of the way: Apparently there have been and still are some questions about why certain things have been written the way they've been written.  
  
Q: Did Yuki really confess his feelings in the first letter of this whole story? A: Yes and no. The two of them have been writing letters back and forth for the past three years since she's been gone. Up until that letter, he's been hinting at it, but never out right said anything. (Of course, we know how dense Tohru is most of the time.)  
  
Q: Why oh why is Akito-san picking on our poor little Yuki-kun? A: That's one of Akito's favorite pastimes of course!  
  
Q: Why does it seem like Yuki is trying to persuade Tohru into falling in love with him? A: Because that silly author hasn't really mentioned anything about Tohru's feelings yet. (Hehe)  
  
Q: Why is Tohru acting like there's nothing unusual going on with Yuki? A: It's not that Tohru is ignoring his actions. The author crazy author wants to build the tension as much as she possibly can! (It's dramatics, my dear Watson! Dramatics I tell you!)  
  
Q: Will you ever get to the really juicy part of the proposal and the banquet?!? A: Bah! Who needs that kind of excitement? =P''' (Of course I will. All in due time my little pretties! Be patient!)  
  
Ok, I'm done. Sorry for the long AN. I hope any questions you had were answered with my little Q&A. If not, hopefully some of your questions will be answered in upcoming chapters. Now, on with the program! P.S. I might be upload chapter 12 later. It's not quite finished yet, but you never know. ;-)

* * *

****

**Chapter XI** ****  
  
Slowly, Akito replaced the receiver of the phone. 'So, Yuki made it to the America... safe... and... sound.' Those last three words left ringing in his head.  
  
Turning he padded back to the bedroom portion of his quarters where the family doctor was waiting to complete his daily check-up. A conniving evil smile crossed his lips with each word in his mind. 'I wonder what she'll tell him? I wonder what she'll say when he asks her?' The thoughts swirled around in his mind.  
  
It was rare for Akito to make a call. It was rarer still for him to receive one. Hatori waited patiently as Akito sat back down on his futon; the look on Akito's face was as disturbing as ever, though the doctor kept the same cold look that he always carried. A soft breeze flowed through the room since the door to his personal porch was still open from this morning. The doctor finished the exam quietly, waiting to see if Akito had any intention of telling him who he'd been on the phone with. Finished, Hatori replaced the stethoscope and clipboard in his bag, the same place as always.  
  
Akito remained silent, apparently lost in his own thoughts. This was nothing new, but he knew that Akito always enjoyed tormenting others with his words and actions. The phone call was apparently important enough for him to receive, but Hatori still wondered what it could have been about. The doctor stood to leave after informing Akito of his general health; the same instructions as always, get more sunlight, and eat more food.  
  
Upon reaching the door, Akito finally spoke. "Yuki made it to Tohru's safely." The smile he'd carried after his phone call had returned. The corners of his lips were turned up slightly. The sight created a shiver that raced up Hatori's spine.  
  
'What is Akito thinking? What are his plans?' were the only thoughts that crossed the doctor's mind. "I see. If there is nothing else, I have other patients to attend to. You know that a cold has been going around the family." Hatori turned back to the door and walked out, pausing only for a moment before he shut the door behind him. 'It must have been Tohru. Yuki certainly wouldn't have called him. Kyo most definitely would not have called him. Shigure would have called me if he'd gotten a call from any of the three. It had to have been Tohru. But why? I really can't imagine that she kept that close of contact with Akito. I just don't understand.' His concern grew heavier with each passing moment that his thoughts lingered on the subject. His normally calm expression emitted a slow frown as he quietly walked down the corridor, away from the Devil's room.  
  
Hatori knew that Tohru and Akito had been exchanging letters, but when had she begun calling him? Akito had mentioned something about Tohru attending the impending New Year's celebrations and banquet, but, if they were to speak over the phone about it, they undoubtedly wouldn't be discussing it this soon before the end of the year. He hadn't been confused about anything in a very long time. There was at least one piece of information, if not more, missing from the equation. The puzzle was incomplete. Hatori felt like his brain was going to explode if he kept worrying about it, so he put the information away in the back of his mind for later thoughtful debate. Perhaps after he got some sleep he'd be able to better think things through.  
  
After exiting the main house, Hatori glanced at his watch. Realizing he was going to be late for his next appointment, he picked up his pace to a brisk walk in the direction of his own home office, not wanting to keep Momiji's father waiting.

* * *

Once his examination was complete, he turned his attention back to the little white finch that had taken up residence in his private garden. The finch seemed happy to be using the birdbath, preening and cleaning its feathers. "So innocent." Akito sounded almost solemn when he spoke those words that seemed to have been directed at the little bird. Had anyone been listening, they might almost be concerned that something was wrong with him, or that they were hearing things. 'Just like Tohru Honda. So sweet... and innocent.'_cough cough_Silence filled the garden except for the random tiny splashes the bird was making in its bath._cough cough_'I wonder how she'll react when I announce my decision. Surely she'll be happy. Even when she's unhappy about something, she hides her disappointment and sadness. The smile that is so infectious to every one in this entire family that has met her. Even Kureno let his smiles slip when she was around. So happy-go-lucky. Even I found myself wanting to smile when she came to visit me. And now, when I read her letters, I catch a smile edging it's way onto my face. I can't let them see me smile. I can't let them know I'm happy about anything. One of them might try to take control of a situation that is rightfully mine to control! That damn smile! It haunts me. Even now, when she's so far away.'  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Anger brewing in his eyes, Akito stood and stormed to the desk in his sitting room. After staring at the desktop for a moment, the anger in him overflowed. As if the desk shouldn't have had anything on it to begin with, Akito wildly swept his arms across the top of the desk and flung papers, paperclips, pens and pencils and even a stapler across the room. Breathing heavily for a moment, a perfect picture of Tohru's infectious smile flashed through his mind. The anger quickly began to recede; Akito flopped to the floor, completely out of breath and drained of energy, and leaned quietly against the desk, staring out the door to the garden that Tohru had adored so much once she had gained control of her fear of him.  
  
'The decision I make will ultimately be hard for a lot of people to understand, particularly Tohru herself. She doesn't know it yet, but there is a reason I asked her to let me make this choice for her. I only hope she is truly happy when it's all said and done.'_cough cough  
__   
  
cough cough_With a sigh, Akito heaved himself off the floor, leaving the mess on the floor where it was, and slinked to his bedchamber. Feeling too drained to do anything else for the time being, he decided to get some rest, quickly slipping into a dreamless slumber. 


	12. Chapter XII

[Disclaimer] sigh I don't think Furuba will ever be mine, despite how I wish for it!  
  
[AN] This is a long chapter, and it's technically not done yet. However, I decided that because this chapter was going to be even longer, I would split it up some. Hopefully I picked a good enough spot so that the rest would not be really short. The chapter was supposed to take place over a whole day, and the day is not over yet. Oh well, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 13, hopefully, if you keep your fingers crossed, will be done and posted tonight.  
  
Chapter XII  
  
Yuki had only been in America for a few days now, but he quickly adjusted his sleep patterns to what was appropriate for his location. It was the Fourth of July and Tohru had been so excited about it, it was one of the few things she seemed to be able to talk about since his arrival. She'd already made plans for the three of them to go to a park near where the fireworks display was launched. Immediately after lunch was done and cleaned up, she began preparing the dinner they would take for an evening time picnic.  
  
After being adamantly assured that his help was not needed for the preparations, Yuki retired to the living room to read the only book that he'd brought with him; it was a book about American culture, and it wasn't as nearly as interesting or exciting as actually being here.  
  
Sitting there, staring blankly at the book, all he could really think about was his first day here with Tohru. He didn't realize that he could have ever been so bold as he was. Since that morning, he'd noticed Tohru had been blushing every time she looked at him. He thought it was adorable. Thinking about it reminded him of the trip they'd all made together when he'd given her the beautiful yellow ribbons as his White Day present. The blush she had a couple days ago was exactly the same as that evening at the hot springs. Yuki only wished he could have been so forward on that day too, but he was still so unsure of his feelings that it wouldn't have been fair to her.  
  
Yuki had been so engrossed with his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Tohru peeking in on him from the kitchen. What Yuki didn't know, though subconsciously hoped for, was that Tohru's own thoughts had been on his actions from a few days ago as well. He'd fueled a flame deep inside her that she herself hadn't realized was burning. She'd always cared deeply for him, had always loved him like the family she didn't have when her mother had passed away. The way his eyes had darkened with some longing unbeknownst to her, reminded her of the time on the school roof during the Cultural Fest, then during their White Day hot springs trip, and then again during their first visit to Ayame's store, when he complemented her on the dress Mina had picked out for her to try on. Each of those times Yuki had fanned a flame deep in her soul that she tucked back away when the moment was gone. Every time he looked at her with those soulful eyes, a longing for him to pull her close and never let go rose up from deep inside. Ever time she felt that longing rise up, she'd squish back those thoughts knowing he couldn't possibly feel the same way she did.  
  
Then her thoughts turned to Kyo. She loved Kyo just as much as she did Yuki, but the feelings he gave her where not the same she got from Yuki. She knew she always wanted Kyo to be close to her, ever since that fateful day when his true form had been exposed to her eyes. She'd been so very terrified of what she saw, but deep down she knew it was Kyo, and she knew he'd never do anything to hurt her. Her feelings for him were that of a mother clinging helplessly to her child. He'd been a platform from which she could spread her wings and become something more than a helpless child herself. They worked well together like the flora and fauna, needing each other to live, but never being able to be one with each other.  
  
Focusing back on Yuki, he was still looking at his book, seemingly enthralled with his reading material; she realized what it was that she felt for him. She'd seen the look in his eyes before, in the eyes of her school acquaintances when they spoke of the emotion in question. It had to be love; she'd never felt this raw emotion before when looking into the eyes of any other person. Then her mind went blank; all she saw was Yuki. The look in his eyes earlier this week was emblazoned in her memories. For an eternity it seemed she stood there watching him: the soft lines of his face, the emotion in his eyes. How could she have not realized this until now? She snapped back to reality, feeling very self-conscious suddenly. Almost as suddenly, she realized that Yuki was looking at her with those same dark eyes.  
  
"...ru? Tohru?"  
  
The tucked away flame sprang forward and danced wildly. Her lips parted slightly as if she was about to say something, but nothing was forthcoming.  
  
As quickly as he'd looked up to see her watching him intently, Yuki's eyes lightened to their usual vibrant violet shade and a light flush crossed his cheeks. Tohru's blush surpassed his own by leaps and bounds, and that's when she heard it. The teakettle in the kitchen had been whistling for almost a full minute now. She turned quickly to reenter the kitchen, leaving a somewhat confused Yuki to stare at the vacant space in the doorway where she'd been standing.  
  
'What had she been doing just standing there like that? She didn't seem herself. What was that look in her eyes? She seemed lost in some other world. It's not uncommon for her to space out, but for her to not hear the teakettle while standing so close to the kitchen... it's just... so... very odd.' Yuki slowly shook his head as these questions surfaced among his thoughts.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at, you damn rat?"  
  
Yuki blinked twice before he realized that Kyo, who looked like he was about to go practice some more, was standing in the spot that Tohru had just vacated. The same spot that Yuki was still looking at bewilderedly. "Nothing, you stupid cat!"  
  
His attention snapped back to the book in his hand, quickly scanning for the place where he'd left off before his mind had started wandering. While his head was down, he glance at his watch and noted that it had only been thirty minutes since they'd finished lunch; the rest of the day was going to be long and arduous if he could not keep his head out of the clouds and his mind off the entrancing images that Tohru left on his mind.  
  
Walking up next to Kyo, Tohru whispered something in his ear. Hearing a throaty growl, Yuki looked back up from his book at the pair in the doorway. Tohru was a picture of innocence: hands clasped, wringing themselves together, while she leaned over to Kyo's ear, saying something that was meant for only him to hear. Kyo on the other hand looked the devil that had just been cheated: a scowl on his face and a glare full of daggers meant for Yuki alone.  
  
"Aw to hell with it!" Kyo growled out as he marched off towards the backdoor of the house.  
  
"Kyo! I'll bring some tea to the dojo for you two later," Tohru called out after him as she went back to the kitchen to pour a cup for Yuki and herself.  
  
With a tray in hand, she carefully walked back into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table. After kneeling down on the floor across from Yuki on the other side of the table, cautiously Tohru slid one of the cups in front of him then picked up her own cup. She blew a slow stream of breath across the top of the steaming liquid as if trying to cool it down before she took her first sip, savoring the soothing taste of the warm tea on her tongue.  
  
"The tea is still hot, so please be careful." With half a moment's pause Tohru continued, "You know, this tea is great for calming nerves and relaxing the mind. It's my favorite afternoon tea, especially after a long day of classes."  
  
Yuki gazed at her across the table from the couch as she blew the steam off her tea. Her lips were curved seductively forming a small 'o'. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than lean over that small table and kiss as if there were no tomorrow. He had to control his own emotions though, as difficult as that may have been, since he didn't want to scare her or make her more nervous than she obviously already was.  
  
With the grace of a dancer, he slid down to the floor, kneeling between the couch and the coffee table. Carefully picking up the cup that Tohru had placed in front of him, he slowly blew the steam off the top of his tea, mimicking her own actions. Taking a sip of the tea, he relished the calm it demanded of him by relinquishing his senses and closing his eyes to savor the moment. After what seemed to be an eternity, Yuki opened his eyes to see that Tohru had been watching him intently over the top of her own cup.  
  
As soon as Yuki opened his eyes, a light blush crossed her cheeks as Tohru quickly looked down at her own tea and took a sip. After setting her cup back on the table, she placed her hands in her lap, lowering her eyes to stare at those same hands. She was at a loss for words now, having no idea what to say to Yuki. This, in itself, embarrassed her since she was never this shy or speechless around him. 'And this tea is supposed to be calming? Why am I so nervous?'  
  
Yuki was just as nervous as Tohru, though he seemed better at hiding that fact than she was, at least until he spoke. "Umm, Tohru. I... I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Tohru slowly looked up from her lap to gaze into his eyes. Yuki saw several emotions flash across her eyes all at once, but he couldn't seem to distinguish between them all. Biting his tongue before he spoke the words he didn't want to today, "I...I was wondering... what are you making for dinner tonight?"  
  
Tohru's eyes lit up suddenly at this question, looking instantly relaxed. Talking about food and cooking were her specialty. "I was thinking that we'd have sushi, takoyaki and onigiri. I'm even including strawberries for dessert. I thought it would be easier to have food that we wouldn't need a bunch of dishes for."  
  
While she was listing off the different items she would be packing for picnic, Yuki's eyes were drawn to the movement of her lips, the lines of her jaw as it moved in time with her speech, and the expressions the muscles of her face conjured up as she spoke. The sparkle glistening in her eyes was the most breathtaking part of this sight, though.  
  
He continued to watch her, sipping his tea, as she finished off the list. Yuki took a small breath before speaking. "That all sounds wonderful... Tohru," accenting her name lightly and almost unnoticeably.  
  
While receiving compliments on her cooking would embarrass her, she truly did know that her cooking was excellent. If she hadn't wanted to be a teacher, she could easily have become the lead chef of some fancy restaurant back in Japan. However, over the years that Yuki had known her, Tohru's passion had become children. He could only imagine the things she'd been teaching Kyo's own students. Absentmindedly, his thoughts also danced towards Tohru as a mother herself. 'She'd make an excellent mother.'  
  
The rest of their tea was drunk in companionable silence. When they were both finished, Tohru stood, picking up both their cups and set them back on the tray. "I'm going to take some tea out to Kyo and Robbie. If you'd like, you can come out with me and meet one of Kyo's students. I think he's the only one that didn't go out of town for his summer vacation. He's a very sweet kid, just like his parents. On our way back, we can stop by the gardens so I can water them."  
  
"That would be nice," Yuki said with a genuine smile.  
  
Tohru smiled back and walked back to the kitchen with the tray and prepared two more cups of tea. "Ok Yuki. Let's go!" Tohru headed straight to the back door, and Yuki met her there a few seconds later.  
  
Yuki shut the backdoor behind before walking towards the dojo together, Tohru humming some catchy tune. The door to the dojo was already open. Since it was such a nice day out, Kyo had decided they should let the fresh air in during practice. "Kyo, Robbie. You two should take a break. I brought some tea for you," Tohru said blithely with her infectious smile encasing her lips.  
  
Yuki watched silently as he saw Robbie finish off with a roundhouse kick. He was impressed with how smoothly the action was carried out and wondered if it really had been Kyo that'd been teaching him. The two smiled at her request and headed towards the door where Tohru had just taken off her sandals and walked in. Yuki followed Tohru's lead and sat down next to her across from Kyo and his pupil.  
  
"Robbie, this is Yuki. He's a friend of mine and Kyo's cousin from back home in Japan."  
  
Yuki was taken aback at how just how amazing her English had become. He knew English, had taken a couple English classes at the University, but had nowhere near the ability that she and Kyo had. What shocked him even more was when the thirteen year old responded in Japanese.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," he said with a small bow before gratefully accepting the tea that was passed to him. Tohru watched Yuki's expression as Robbie responded in their native language; he seemed pleasantly surprised. The child's voice was a little choppy and disconnected, but Yuki noticed he hadn't even stopped to think what his replay should have been.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, "responded Yuki with a smile, also speaking Japanese. Switching back to English, he continued, "So Robbie, how long have you been a student here?"  
  
"For almost two and half years. My best friend trains under Master too! His name is Stephen. He's thirteen like me, but he's only been training with Master for a year. I'm waaaaay better than him too. He got to go to Disney World this summer, that's why he's not here. He's soooo lucky! But that means I'll get even better than him while he's gone." The boy continued to ramble on about some of the other students, mentioning how much better he was than them and where they had gone to for the summer. Yuki glanced at Kyo while he was listening to the boy and noticed his smile directed at his student. He couldn't remember a time outside of being around Tohru, that Kyo had seemed so happy. Looking from Kyo to Tohru, he noticed that Tohru had a similar smile, one full of kindness and genuine care. She was watching Robbie has he talked excitedly about what he was currently learning here at the dojo. Yuki could only smile in response to the love he saw in her eyes for the student. It was the same look she got when she was around Kisa and Hiro.  
  
When there was a lull in Robbie's chatter, Tohru took the opportunity to ask him if he had plans for this evening.  
  
"Nope, my parents are going out to dinner tonight. I'm not sure when they'll be home though."  
  
Tohru looked at the child for a moment before speaking. With a smile that would brighten any child's day, she asked, "Well, would you like to go with us to see the fireworks tonight? You can spend the night too if you'd like."  
  
His eyes lit up with excitement at the proposition.  
  
"Well, we'll ask your mother when she comes to pick you up from practice. If it's ok with her, we'll stop by your house on the way to go see the fireworks." Tohru's appeared to be almost as excited as the boy himself. Her smile was so infectious that all four of them were smiling by the time Kyo and Robbie had finished their tea.  
  
An hour later, Robbie's mother was at the door. On the weekends and during the summer, when it was her turn to pick their child up from practice, she always came early since she enjoyed spending time with Tohru. She was always in a good mood and always seemed to have good advice when she was having trouble with her son. Even when she wasn't having problems, Tohru's company was a pleasant change of pace from her usually hectic day, not to mention she always served the best tea.  
  
"Shirley, it's so nice to see you again. Would you care to visit over tea while Robbie finishes up?"  
  
"Oh, thank you Tohru. I'd love to!"  
  
After introducing her and Yuki, who was reading again in the living room, she left to make some more tea. A few minutes later, she returned with three more cups of tea.  
  
"So, Shirley, Robbie mentioned that you and Mr. Johnson are going out for the evening. If you haven't already made plans for Robbie, we would love to have him come with us to watch the fireworks tonight as well as spend the night here. You and your husband would be able to have the whole evening to yourselves that way." Tohru spoke with a gleam in her eye that only the mother could understand. "It really is no trouble at all, and we would love to have him here," she added as if sensing Shirley's mild hesitance.  
  
"Oh, Tohru, you are too good to us. Really you are! If you and Kyo truly don't mind, we would feel better having him stay here than calling for a sitter."  
  
"You know if you and Robert ever need time to yourselves, we really don't mind. You know, Kyo is still a child himself, at heart anyway. He always loves to spend time with the kids. He feels he's doing something worthwhile when he's teaching the children a discipline. Like he always say's, the better he knows what's in their hearts, the better their training is."  
  
The mother breathed a small sigh of relief. While Tohru had been oblivious to it, Yuki had not. He could tell the lady, though hesitant to do so, was about to ask Tohru if they could watch her son for the evening, hoping they didn't already have plans. The invitation before she could ask was a pure relief since she was obviously similar to Tohru in the fact that she didn't like to ask for things such as that.  
  
"We'll be having a picnic at the park before the fireworks, so you don't have to worry about feeding him before hand. We can be by around 6 to pick him up unless your plans are before then." The lady looked at her watch before responding.  
  
"I know you two don't have a car, and our reservation is for six o'clock, so we'll gladly drop him back by here at 5:30 if that's all right. I wouldn't want you all to have to lug around his over night back on top of your picnic food."  
  
"That'll be just fine," Tohru said with a smile and at that moment, Kyo and Robbie came through the back door.  
  
Tohru glanced in their direction. "Oh Robbie, your mother said it would be fine for you to come to watch the fireworks with us and spend the night."  
  
"Yah, yah!!" Robbie was jumping up and down in the hallway and practically knocked Kyo over in his excitement. Yuki, Tohru and his mother were all laughing as Kyo reclaimed his balance. Once Robbie calmed down a touch, he ran over to his and started dragging her out to the car after grabbing her hand, once they'd each put their shoes on. "Hurry mom! I have to go pack so we can hurry and get back here!" he blurted on one quick breath.  
  
Shirley just laughed and let herself be pulled towards the car by her son. "We'll be back in a couple hours Tohru."  
  
Once the two were buckled in, the car pulled out of the drive and sped off down the street. 


	13. Chapter XIII

[Disclaimer] The characters still aren't mine, nor are the names Fruits Basket or Furuba. We can still hope though. ;-)  
  
[AN] Turns out this chapter is really long too. In fact it's longer than the last one. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, for the record and to clear up any questions you all may be having on the subject, When Robbie speaks, he's almost always speaking in English. When Tohru or Kyo are speaking to Robbie, they are speaking in English as well. When either of the two are speaking to Yuki, they are speaking in Japanese, and when Yuki speaks to Tohru or Kyo, it's also in Japanese. Yuki rarely speaks to Robbie, but it is in English, but with a much thicker accent than Kyo or Tohru have after three and a half years. Oh yeah! Please review this, even if you've reviewed before. I love to know what everyone thinks, even if it's to say that you still love the story or that you don't care for the story at all. Of course, if you tell me that you don't like it, please tell me why so that I can improve. I'd like to keep all my readers, even first time readers, coming back for more!

* * *

**Chapter XIII**After seeing the mother and son off, Tohru turned back to the two boys of her own. "Well, I'm so glad he'll be joining us. It's good that I hadn't really started the dinner preparations. Now I can make sure there's enough for four," she said with a cheery face before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
On a second thought, she poked her head back out of the kitchen. "You two should get cleaned up, take showers and what have you before Robbie returns. He'll want someone to keep him occupied before we leave." Tohru then turned back to the kitchen to finish the readying for the picnic.  
  
Kyo and Yuki glared at each other for a moment before Kyo turned on his heal and head upstairs to take his shower first. With an unsaid mutual understanding, it was decided that since Kyo had been out practicing for a couple hours, he should be the one to shower and clean up first. Yuki retreated to the living room to work on his reading.  
  
At 5:30 precisely, Tohru heard a car pull up while putting the remainder of the completed dinner into the picnic basket. After closing the basket, she went to greet the family. Robbie had already jumped out of the car while his parents were just opening their doors when Tohru stepped outside.  
  
"Go ahead and go inside, Robbie. Kyo and Yuki are in the living room watching TV. Kyo will take your things up to his room, since you'll be sleeping there tonight."  
  
After letting the boy inside, Tohru turned to the Johnson's and smiled receiving one in return.  
  
"Oh, Tohru. We can't even begin to thank you for this. It's been quite a while since we've been able to spend time alone. You and Kyo are definitely a god send to us." Shirley couldn't help but smile in thanks.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Honda, you and Mr. Sohma have truly been a blessing and we couldn't even begin to show our gratitude. The two of you have been a wonderful influence on our son, and I know, more than anything, he loves to come here for his training," Robert said in earnest. "Now, we must be going. Our reservation is at six, and we don't want to be late. When would be a good time tomorrow to come pick up Robbie?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. We can bring him home tomorrow after lunch. Now, you two get going and have a wonderful time tonight!" Tohru wouldn't hear any protests from them regarding bringing their son home. She shooed them off and returned inside the house.  
  
Before finishing up the preparations, Tohru stopped by the living room and found the three boys chatting idly. Noticing that Robbie's bag was still on the floor next to the couch, she decided to take care of what Kyo was supposed to have done to begin with. "Geez, Kyo! Do I have to do everything for you?" Tohru asked teasingly.  
  
Kyo blushed in response. "I didn't feel like doing it right away!"  
  
Yuki just shook his head. "You still haven't learned any responsibility, have you, you stupid cat?"  
  
With a glare, Kyo spat back, "Shut up, you dumb rat!"  
  
Robbie looked back and forth between the two with a confused look on his face. Tohru just giggled while grabbing the kid's overnight bag before going upstairs to drop it off. "I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready to go. I want you three to be ready to go when I get back downstairs!" she sang from the hallway leading towards the stairs.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Tohru came back downstairs with the picnic blanket in hand, humming a happy tune. After peeking into the living room and seeing that all three boys were quietly watching television, Yuki and Kyo with scowls on their faces, Tohru decided that they'd been bickering about something or other, but then, that was nothing new. Upon hearing the tune, all three boys looked up from the TV and into Tohru's direction. "Are you three ready? It's 6:30 now, and it's about a thirty minute bus ride to the river."  
  
All three boys stood, stretched and started heading for the door while Tohru retrieved the picnic basket from the kitchen. She made a quick once over to make sure she had everything then met Yuki, Kyo, and Robbie outside the house. In unison, the three of them offered to carry the picnic basket and blanket, causing a giggle from Tohru. To decide who would carry what they played rock, paper, and scissors.  
  
The first winner was Yuki, who took the basket from Tohru's hands. Then second winner was Kyo, who took the blanket from her before ruffling Robbie's hair. "Better luck next time, kiddo!"  
  
"It's ok Robbie. Instead of holding one of the picnic items, you can hold my hand!" Tohru spouted cheerily while grabbing hold of his hand. "Now that that's settled, let's go before we miss the bus!"  
  
Robbie grinned, as if to say, "Ha ha! Look what I got!" and walked forward with Tohru, leaving a somewhat dumbfounded Kyo and Yuki behind.  
  
They arrived at the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up to curb. Once aboard, they each took a seat, Yuki slide onto the seat next to Tohru before Kyo could do as such, leaving Robbie and himself to share a seat. Kyo quietly glared at the back of Yuki's head, but said nothing. He remembered what Tohru had told him earlier, and decided it was better to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"You know guys, today has been a great day so far, and we still get to enjoy the fireworks! I'm so excited that all my favorite men could be here with me this year." Tohru's exclamation had all three of them blushing and suddenly acting bashful. Tohru smiled at the three of them then turned back to the front of the bus. The rest of the trip to the river was quiet, each swimming in their own thoughts.  
  
'I'm so glad I get to stay with Tohru and Master tonight. They are always so much fun to be with and Tohru's cooking is the best in the world. It's WAAAY better than Mom's cooking. I wonder what we get to eat tonight? I never ever thought I'd ever like Japanese food, but she makes it all taste so yummy. Her leeks are always so yummy too. I don't know why Master doesn't like 'em. Her grilled salmon is the best too. It's funny, we always have salmon or cod whenever we have leeks. I wonder why that is? Her soba is great too. That's what we had at her New Years party last year too. I wonder why their New Years is later in the year than ours? I'll have to remember to ask Master some time. I wonder why he always goes home for New Years but she doesn't? I'll have to ask Master about that too.'  
  
'That damn Yuki. What the hell does she see in him? Never mind that he's good looking, athletic and smart. Argh! He's a good for nothing and she thinks she loves him. I just don't understand. I really hope he doesn't feel the same way. That would completely blow. I mean I don't have those kinds of feelings for her. I mean really, she's like a little sister to me. If he ever did anything to hurt her, I would kill him. He would be so dead. If she even seems remotely uncomfortable with something he does, it will be the end of the world for him. I love her and would do anything for her. He's so dead. Grrr.'  
  
'I'm so nervous. I can't think of the last time I felt this nervous. I can feel Yuki's warmth next to me, and it so comforting, and it feels right somehow. I love him. I never realized how much I truly missed him until I saw him come off that plane. I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I don't think I can tell him. He'd be so disappointed if he knew, and he wouldn't even blame me. He'll hate Akito more than now, if that's even possible. I can understand his feelings toward Akito, but that's part of the past. I wish he could move forward and look beyond that. I wish he could truly see the things he does have in his life.'  
  
'She looks as beautiful as ever this evening, and she smells like roses. I always loved the way that yellow summer dress looked on her. It's just as I remember. Gods I've missed her; her innocent smile, her soft skin, her beautiful blue eyes, everything. She couldn't possibly understand how I've longed to see her. She haunted all my dreams; in my waking hours I caught glimpses of her taking down the laundry, cooking in the kitchen, or walking home from school with me. I love her more than flowers love the sun, more than life itself. I don't know how I lived before she came into my life. She opened the doors of my heart and will forever be held dear there. There's not a happier man in this world or the next than the one sitting next to her now.'  
  
Fifteen minutes after they stepped off the bus, they arrived at the lakeside. There were already several families and groups of college students spread around the area on blankets of their own. After picking a clear grassy spot, Kyo and Tohru spread the blanket out so they could all sit and start on their food. It was already 7:30 and past their usual dinnertime, so everyone was hungry and ready to eat. Tohru took the basket from Yuki and started rummaging through it, pulling out the sushi, takoyaki, and onigiri and setting it out between the four of them.  
  
Seeing all the food, Robbie's eyes went wide. "Tohru! All this food looks so yummy, and there's soooo much of it!"  
  
"Well, Robbie, when you're feeding three growing boys, you have to make sure there's plenty to eat," she replied with a wink.  
  
In unison, the four put the hands together and exclaimed, "Thanks for the food!"  
  
"Tohru, this is delicious!"  
  
"I wish we could eat this every day at home!"  
  
"Oh, Tohru, I can't believe how much I've missed your delicious cooking!"  
  
"Oh you three flatter me too much!"  
  
Yuki just looked at Tohru with an endearing smile. 'She's so innocent.' A slight sigh escaped his lips, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
Once everyone was finished eating, Tohru covered up the left over food and placed it back in the basket before pulling out a little tub of cream and a small bucket of strawberries. More groups of people had begun showing up by this time and the sun was beginning to set; classical music was drifting to them from the giant speakers that were set up across the river near where the display would be set off.  
  
Kyo and Robbie idly chatted with one another while munching on the strawberries and cream. Tohru watched the two of them happily while eating a couple of the strawberries herself. Yuki also at a few of the red berries, but his eyes were on Tohru alone, though she seemed oblivious to the eyes glued to her every movement.  
  
Watching her, being with her, Yuki felt comfortable and at ease, despite the fact that there were two other people sharing their space. He yearned to lean over, to kiss her, to taste the cream from the last berry she'd eaten that was still on her lips before she licked it off, but he could only sit there, enthralled with her every motion. Then a thought crossed his mind. He couldn't help but frown in the realization that they had just over a week left to spend together.  
  
With a silent sigh, Yuki moved a little closer to Tohru, not wanting to surprise her. The sun dropped beyond the horizon and silence covered the area as the nearby groups and couples gazed at the breathtaking spray of reds, pinks, purples, oranges, and beyond all that, the midnight blue of the darkening sky. Yuki had not been paying attention to the sunset at all until he heard Tohru mutter under her breath, "Yuki, beautiful," as she pointed to the sunset.  
  
He looked towards the sky where she'd been pointing after noticing that Kyo and Robbie had been entranced by the same scene. Yuki was awestruck by the colors embraced by the sky. It was a moment before he could pull his eyes from the sunset, only to gaze upon the more beautiful love of his life. Tohru was still engrossed with the arrays of color before them so Yuki took the opportunity to lean over and whisper to her. "I've only seen on thing more lovely than the sunset."  
  
She slowly turned to look at Yuki, leaning back a little away from him since he'd not moved away from his whisper distance, a questioning look in her eyes. She replied in the same hushed tone to his comment, "W... what could be more lovely than that sunset?"  
  
Yuki shook his head slowly before leaning forward again so that his cheek was mere millimeters from her own, his lips the same distance in centimeters from her ear before speaking. "It's a secret," was his only reply. He turn his head back slightly and placed a soft peck of a kiss on her cheek before leaning back fully so he could look into her eyes, the remainder of the sunset reflecting in his own.  
  
For that moment in time, she and Yuki were the only two there. Everyone in the vicinity seemed to have disappeared. Time seemed to stand still and she felt frozen in it. Without noticing it, she had started to tremble. This wasn't the first kiss he'd given her, but for some reason she was more nervous than any time before, yet she could move away. His lips felt like flower petals, soft, on her skin, and her heart was beating so quickly she thought for sure it would burst out of her chest any moment now.  
  
"Y... Yuki..." she was about to say something else, but a loud burst from the sky interrupted her, causing her to jump, leaving her heart beating faster and harder than before, if that was even possible.  
  
Yuki smiled in response to her questioning and frightened eyes. He put his index finger to his lips to hush her then placed the same hand on hers before looking up to the dark evening sky.  
  
She looked at him for a moment more, letting her racing heart slow a bit, before following his gaze up to the new display that was intermittingly lighting the night. The warm hand covering her own made pushing the thoughts swirling around in her mind more difficult than it should have been, but she wanted to focus on and enjoy the fireworks. However, she didn't pull her hand away; the soft warmth was far to comforting to let it disappear so easily. Tohru closed her eyes and sighed softly before refocusing on the celebratory explosions.  
  
Before the first firework was set off, Kyo had been listening to Robbie ramble about how happy he was that he was getting to spend the night and was trying to get Kyo to promise a morning training session. The whole time though, he'd been watching Yuki and Tohru out of the corner of his eyes. He watched every movement that Yuki made towards her and even more closely watched her reactions. If she'd shown any sign, what so ever, of discomfort, he would have throttled Yuki immediately, regardless of their surroundings. The two of them had seemed oblivious to their surroundings though, and despite Tohru's obvious nervousness, she didn't seem to be upset about anything he was doing. With the first firework set off, he watched Tohru as she almost jumped out of her skin. Kyo almost burst out in laughter at this but carefully restrained himself. Soon enough, though, she visibly relaxed, giving him enough peace of mind to watch the fireworks himself.  
  
The four of them sat enthralled throughout the entire display of all the colors of the rainbow as they lit the nighttime sky. The celebrations were over all too soon though, as after just fifteen minutes, the grand finale lit up the entire sky with several of each of the roman candles that had already been shot. Gasps could be heard from several of the groups close by, but that was not surprising as the awe-inspiring display was produced before them.  
  
"Tooohruuu," Robbie said almost whiningly. "Did you see that?! That was awesome! Why does it always have to be over so soon though?"  
  
Tohru giggled at his whining voice. "Oh, Robbie. It was wonderful, wasn't it? I wish it could last longer too, but unfortunately, they don't have enough fireworks for it to last longer if we want to see a finale like that."  
  
Robbie rolled his eyes at her last comment then stopped when he noticed that she and Yuki were holding hands. He giggled a little before saying anything. "Hey Tooohruuu... Are you and Yuki boyfriend and giiiirlfriend?"  
  
Yuki smiled at the comment, but Tohru blushed furiously and quickly pulled her hand out of Yuki's when she realized why Robbie had asked her that. "Ummm... uhhh... I... Ummm..." was all that she could respond with.  
  
Immediately seeing her discomfort with the question, Kyo bopped Robbie on the head. "That, young man, is none of your business," he said with a scolding look that was not meant to be demean to the boy but to let him know that it was not nice to be so nosey. Robbie pouted a little bit but promptly kept his mouth shut.  
  
Tohru gave Kyo a quick smile of thanks before looking at her watch. "Oh, we better get going you three. It's almost 9:45 and the last outbound bus stops by here at ten o'clock." She quickly sealed up the rest of the strawberries and cream then packed them back into the basket. As soon as that was done, she shooed everyone off the blanket and began folding it up.  
  
Yuki quickly grabbed the other side of the blanket to help her, which caused her to blush lightly; thankfully though, it was dark so no one could see her flushed cheeks. When Tohru moved up to him with her side of the blanket, he quickly pecked her on the nose, causing a deeper blush to rise that still couldn't be seen in the dark, however, Yuki knew it had affected her since she seemed to pause for a moment after he'd pulled away taking the blanket from her hands to finish folding.  
  
"Ummm, Robbie," Tohru paused until she was sure she had the boys attention, "would you like to carry the basket home since you didn't get to carry anything on the way out here?"  
  
"No way!" he exclaimed. "I wanna hold your hand again." He giggled after speaking those words then bravely took her hand opposite the basket.  
  
Kyo muttered something under his breath than took the basket from her hand before heading off in the direction of the bus stop. Tohru giggled, then looked back at Yuki who'd been watching the scene. She smiled at him before reaching out her hand in his direction.  
  
Robbie had already started pulling her in the direction that Kyo had taken off in, so Yuki had to jog/walk to catch up to them. Once he had though, he quickly grasped her still outstretched hand then silently walked next to her towards the bus stop.  
  
The walk home from the bus stop was in silence, just as the ride had been. As they approached the house, Kyo and Robbie went in ahead of the two others. Tohru started to follow them, but Yuki, whose hand she still held, stopped just short of the front doorstep. She paused before turning around to see why Yuki had stopped but all she saw was a sweetly smiling Yuki.  
  
Kyo turned around when he didn't hear Tohru or Yuki follow them in. What he saw was the two of them silently watching each other. After grumbling quietly under his breath, he just as quietly shut the front door to give them some privacy. He made a mental note to pull Tohru up to the roof so he could talk to her about the brewing relationship between herself and Yuki.  
  
The porch light illuminated the two as they stood quietly looking into each other's eyes. A deep blush rose to Tohru's cheeks though to Yuki it only seemed a faint one since the light was behind her. "Yuki..."  
  
"Shh." He took hold of her other hand with his free one since he was no longer carrying the picnic blanket. He emboldened himself so that he could say what he wanted to without getting flustered himself.  
  
"Yuki... I" He quickly cut her off however with another hushing sound.  
  
"Tohru... I have something I want to tell you."  
  
"But, Yuki..." He shook his head slowly, silently asking her to quit talking so he could finish. She complied, though unwillingly.  
  
"Tohru, I... I love you." His smile was so soft and sweet as he spoke that she felt as though she would burst into tears when he said those words. She looked down at her feet, letting only a single tear slip down her face.  
  
Letting her hands go, he took a step closer and cupped her face with his warm hands. She looked back up just before he leaned forward to kiss away the lost tear. Yuki leaned back again to look into her eyes. They almost seemed to be filled with sorrow, but he brushed that thought away, not wanting to think of this as a sad moment. "Tohru, I love you more than anything in this world or the next. I have loved your for a very long time; I only wish I could have told you in person much sooner than this."  
  
Tohru looked like she would start crying at any moment. "Yuki... I... I..."  
  
She waited to see if he would interrupt her again before continuing, but he didn't. "Yuki... I love you too, bu..." She was interrupted again but this time with a kiss.  
  
After he heard those words spoken from her lips, he couldn't hold it back any more. Still holding her face in his hands, Yuki leaned forward to plant a lingering kiss on her soft lips, hushing her from saying anything further.  
  
Tohru gasped softly at the feel of his lips on hers. They were so soft and warm, and the kiss had been so sudden, she didn't know what to do. Her heart told her she should shut up, close her eyes, and enjoy the moment; she listened to what her heart told her, allowing herself to fall into his tenderness. This moment however, was not meant to last, as a great sadness overcame the feelings of love in her heart; tears began rolling down her cheeks, and she could not stop them.  
  
Feeling the tears fall coat his fingers, Yuki pulled back to look into her eyes again, and the sorrow they spoke of wrenched at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to pull her close and embrace her until the tears stopped flowing; instead, he softly kissed away the tears as they fell.  
  
Not wanting to feel his comforting kisses any longer, she pulled back a little then pressed her forehead against his shoulder, knowing better than to hug him like she wanted. She wanted to stay in his arms like this forever, but she knew it was not meant to be. After a few moments, the tears dried up, and she pulled back away from him. "I'll be ok Yuki. I think I'm just tired after such a busy day. We should both get some sleep."  
  
She pulled away from him, wiping the last of the tears off her cheeks, then turned and walked into the house. Yuki stood there for a moment, processing the emotions he had read in her eyes. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him; he could tell that much from the sorrow he read in her eyes, but he didn't want to think it was something so bad as she was making it out to be. Yuki knew she tended to be a bit overemotional. He stuck the nagging thought in the back of his mind and walked into the house after her, locking the door behind him.  
  
Down the hallway, he saw the kitchen light on, and knew it was Tohru, probably putting the leftovers away. The rest of the lights in the house were off, and he decided that Tohru was probably right about the two of them being tired after the busy day. He wandered off to his room and, after changing and climbing into bed, quickly fell into a deep full of dreams of the night he would actually propose to her. 


	14. Chapter XIV

[Disclaimer] Still not mine.  
  
[AN] Ack! I still wasn't done with the chapter, but I was already up to eight pages. No good! No good I tell you! It's ok actually. There was only one more scene, so I figured it would be ok to put with the next chapter. At least I think there was only going to be one more scene. I really don't know until I finish writing it. Hehehehehahahhhah. Yes, the author is kind of a tard I do promise though, this is the last chapter before the proposal scene that so many of you are waiting for. ;-) Oh yeah, I know there were a couple of grammatical errors in the previous chapter, but I don't feel like going back to change the two that I found. If anyone points out others that I've already missed, I might go back and fix it. ;-)  
  
[AN2] Save an author, write a review! =D

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
**After hearing Yuki's bedroom door close, Kyo tiptoed out of his room, not wanting to wake Robbie who'd just fallen asleep. He quietly walked downstairs and saw that the kitchen light was the only one on. He was walking in that direction, but paused when he heard the crying coming from the kitchen. 'Oh, what the hell did that stupid rat do now?'  
  
Kyo closed the distance between the kitchen and himself. Peeking in before entering, the sight he saw filled his own heart with a deep sadness. He never liked to see Tohru cry, and she'd rarely done so since they'd moved to the states, at least as far as he'd seen. The scene before him was one of a crying Tohru hunched over one of the counters with her face in the crook of her elbow.  
  
He quickly entered the kitchen, turned her so she was facing him, and pulled her into a loose embrace, carefully, so as not to transform himself. He said nothing as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, but softly stroked her hair trying to calm her some. They stood there in silence for a few minutes as her tears slowly began to subside. Once she seemed to be done crying for the moment, he pulled back a little to take a good look at her. The tell tale signs of her exertions were a wet spot on his shirt, her own red puffy eyes and intermittent sniffles. "Tohru, let's go up to the roof and watch the stars for a little while?" he half asked, half told her. She simply nodded and let him lead her to the ladder out back.  
  
Seeing that she was still a little shaky, Kyo let her climb the ladder first so that he could steady her or catch her if she started to lose her grip on the rungs; they both made it safely to the rooftop. Once up there, they carefully made their way to the 'sitting' spot; it was a spot that was not quite as slanted as the rest of the roof, making it a little safer to be up there. After Kyo was seated, he let Tohru lie down with her head on his lap, so he could softly stroke her hair. He wanted to her to feel completely comfortable before he began to even try prying information out of her.  
  
Continuing to stroke her hair even after she'd visibly calmed down quite a bit, he whispered, "Tohru, if you need someone to listen, you know you can talk to me."  
  
Sniffle  
  
"Mmm hmm," was all he heard, and that was barely so.  
  
Sniffle  
  
"Kyo?" She spoke so quietly that he almost missed hearing her.  
  
"Yes, Tohru?" he replied with a voice just a notch louder than her own.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you this morning?"  
  
"Of course I do. You know I couldn't forget something like that."  
  
"Well, I wasn't just saying that."  
  
"I know you weren't, my dear."  
  
"I really do love him. I love him more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."  
  
Those words stung Kyo, but he didn't show his hurt. "I know you do. But why are you crying so much? He obviously feels the same as you."  
  
"I know he does. I can't, regardless of how much I want to, return his feelings. I just can't."  
  
Her last comment caused him a bit of concern. He didn't say anything for a moment as he speculated as to why.  
  
"Kyo, if I tell you something very important, you have to promise to not get upset, and you can't say anything to Yuki or anyone back home either."  
  
He stiffened at this comment. 'A secret so important that she hadn't even told him?'  
  
"You know I can't promise to not get upset, but whatever you tell me will stay between just the two of us."  
  
Tohru took a deep breath and paused before releasing the resulting sigh. "You know that Akito and I have been exchanging letters since the two of us moved here. I had to of course, not just because I wanted to make sure he was doing well, but because if it were not for him, I wouldn't be attending college at all, let alone living in this big house with my best friend in the entire world."  
  
Kyo smiled at her softly as she spoke, listening intently to each word. He wanted to let her get everything out before he jumped to any conclusions, though when she made the best friend comment, he couldn't help his broadening smile.  
  
After another deep breath, she continued with her story. "Of course, in my letters, I always let him know how I'm doing in school, and let him know about the things going on in my life. In one such letter, I mentioned that I wanted to become a teacher. The next letter I received from him included an offer that I felt I could not refuse, though it was something I had to think about for several months before giving him my final decision."  
  
Kyo remained silent, still softly stroking her long, silky brown hair. He was letting her take her time, since it was obviously something that she had a hard time talking about. He felt her soft sigh before continuing her speech. During the time she remained quiet, he thought about what Akito would offer her that she couldn't pass up, and just what it was that he would want in return. Akito never did anything unless it would benefit himself in the long run.  
  
"He offered me a position as the Sohma family sensei. Kyo, you know how much I love everyone in the Sohma family. Of course I'll be moving back to Japan. To become the family's private teacher would be a dream come true, Kyo. How could I possibly pass up the opportunity he presented me with? But..." she paused for a moment, know this would be the hardest part for him to take, "there was a condition attached to the offer."  
  
He felt her body tense up a little before she began to speak again. He knew the condition had to be on the extreme side if she was so hesitant to tell him. 'What is it? Spit it out! You already have me on pins waiting to hear!' He wanted to scream at her to tell him, but he remained as calm as he could. She would tell him in her own time, despite how anxious he was to know.  
  
"Kyo, I agreed to let Akito choose a husband for me within the Sohma family." She held a breath after speaking those words, waiting for him to flip out, go crazy, or scream at her for agreeing to such a thing. She'd felt him stiffen in response to her words, yet he made no other motion, seemingly remaining calm about her decision. Little did she know, he was screaming at her in his head.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, he finally spoke. "Tohru, are you sure that is what you want?" he asked in the same soft, calming voice, but somehow that didn't stop that tears that started slowly pouring out of her eyes again.  
  
"Kyo, I thought about it for five months before I gave Akito my decision. I just hadn't suspected that Yuki loved me like he does. You know he never said anything to me before he came here to visit. Kyo, what am I going to do? How am I going to tell him? As much as it breaks my heart and probably will his, he needs to know! I love him more than life, but I can't back out of my agreement with Akito. I don't want to! I want to be a part of this family forever. I love this whole family so much, Kyo!" With each word, the tears began falling more rapidly without hesitation.  
  
Almost out of breath, she wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face in his stomach, holding tight, crying like a newborn baby. Between breaths and sniffles she blurt out, "Kyo... what am... I... going... to do?!?"  
  
Kyo said nothing; he held her tightly and continued to stroke her hair, letting her cry until she could cry no more. He now understood why she couldn't stop crying. He understood why talking to Yuki after they'd returned home had caused her so much pain. As much as he wanted to beat up Yuki for putting her through this, he knew Yuki had no idea and couldn't put the blame on him alone. More than anything, Kyo wanted to kill Akito for thinking about picking a husband for Tohru. She was an adult and could make those decisions well enough on her own. He also understood why Tohru would agree to Akito's terms as she had. He wished more than anything that he could say something to comfort her right now, but there was nothing. All he could do was to be there to hold her.  
  
It was about five minutes before her crying subsided to sniffles, but she still clung tightly to Kyo, not wanting to let him go. She needed the comfort more than anything, and this comfort she couldn't obtain from Yuki. He just wouldn't understand. He would find out soon enough at the New Year's banquet.  
  
After a few minutes longer, Kyo finally decided to start prodding her for a little more information. "Tohru..." he paused for a moment. She was still holding him as if he was her lifeline, but she gave a little nod to let him know she was listening. "Has Akito told you to whom you'll be married?" He waited patiently for her answer. All he received was a small shake of her head. "I see. Do you know when he'll be telling you?"  
  
It was another moment before she nodded again in response to his last question. Keeping her arm around his waist, she pulled back a couple inches from his stomach and took a breath. Her eyes remained closed and her voice was weak and shaky, but she spoke none-the-less. "I will be allowed to attend this coming New Year's celebrations." She paused another moment before continuing. "The announcement will be made at the Zodiac banquet first." She said nothing else, wanting to gauge his reaction.  
  
Kyo visibly stiffened at this new revelation. "It's going to be announced at the banquet? When is he planning on telling you who you'll be marrying?"  
  
Tohru turned her face so she could look up at Kyo but left her arm in place. She took another deep breath before saying any more. Then with an almost inaudible voice, she finally spoke. "At the banquet."  
  
Kyo's eyes grew wide in response and he stopped petting her hair while processing this new information in his head. Despite the fact that he'd been going home for New Year's every year since he and Tohru had moved to the states, he still wasn't allowed to sit in on the Zodiac banquet. And now, suddenly, after all these years, Akito is going to have someone who isn't even technically family, sit in on the banquet? Akito definitely had something up his sleeve, but what was it?  
  
"Tohru... are you saying what I think you're saying? Akito is going to have you sit in on the banquet... something that even I, as the cat, have never sat in on?" The whole idea seemed, some how, incredulous, but it was something that Kyo could not put past Akito.  
  
Tohru's only response was a quick nod of her head as she snuggled back into her former position. Her movement snapped Kyo back to the present and he quickly but softly began petting her hair again, though he was looking far off at nothing, thinking about what Akito could be planning.  
  
After a while, Tohru's sniffling had pretty much ceased and she felt that couldn't cry another tear if she wanted to, though her eyes still felt warm and puffy from their earlier status. With a small yawn, she sat up from Kyo's lap and looked him in the eyes. "Kyo, could you stay with me tonight until I fall asleep. If I'm alone I think I'd just start crying again."  
  
"Of course Tohru. There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you."  
  
After making it back down to the house interior, Tohru looked at a clock to see just how long they'd been up there. It had been over an hour though it had felt like a much shorter period of time. "I'm going to go change into my night clothes. Could you go ahead and make sure the house is locked up, Kyo?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be up in a few minutes."  
  
Minutes later, Tohru was tucked snuggly under her covers. Kyo was next to her on top of her covers, his arm lying over her waist, holding her opposite hand.  
  
"Kyo... Thank you for listening to me tonight. And please... don't forget the promise you made."  
  
With a soft smile, Kyo whispered back to her, "Don't worry Tohru. I'll never break my promise to you. And you are so very welcome."  
  
He placed a soft kiss on the back of her head, and within a few minutes, she was asleep, seemingly peacefully so. He waited another ten minutes or so before moving, wanting to make sure she was fully asleep before moving off the bed, not wanting to wake her. Finally, satisfied she wouldn't wake, he cautiously pulled his hand out of hers then slowly slid off the bed, being careful not to disturb her.

* * *

[AN] For those are looking for the edited part, this is where it starts. Thank you to Eraya for making the suggestion to clear up some questions regarding the relationship that Kyo and Tohru have together.

* * *

Once he was free, he leaned over to place another soft kiss on the crown of her head, he exited her room, quietly as possible, shutting the door behind him, before returning to his own room with a sleeping Robbie on the bed. He crawled onto the futon on the floor and thought about all the things Tohru had told him tonight. He also contemplated a few other things that were left unsaid; things that had always been left unsaid.  
  
Kyo's thoughts went back to the day that Tohru told everyone that she'd been accepted into an American University. She'd been so excited and everyone was excited for her, though secretly he was disappointed that she would be moving away from him. A week later, he was told that he would be going to the US with Tohru, where he would be allowed to run a karate dojo. They would move at the end of the summer after a 'proper' home was built for them to live in. Akito had had the audacity to call him to the main house to inform him of this decision.  
  
At the time, Kyo was skeptical of Akito's reasoning for doing all this; during the three months of preparations, though, Kyo had dismissed the reasoning as Akito's way of getting rid of the girl that caused his 'pets' to turn against him, as well as the cat that he detested so much. None of the other Juunishi seemed to think this was part of a much grander scheme, so he let the thought go. Instead, he thought about all the exciting experiences he was going to have with his first true love, Tohru.  
  
To say that the look on Yuki's face overjoyed Kyo, as he and Tohru were getting ready to board the plane for the first time, would be an understatement. He knew, long before Tohru, how Yuki felt about her. Yuki's feelings for the girl were not unlike Kyo's; he knew Yuki would have given just about anything to take his place on that plane. Kyo didn't care though. While they were a little more tolerable with each other, they still didn't really like each other at all, nor did they have much in common. Aside from their shared feelings for Tohru, they were both cursed Sohmas; all that didn't matter though.  
  
After they'd arrived in the states, Kyo felt like he was in heaven. They had so much fun together exploring their new home and city. Since Tohru was starting school at the major university in the area, Kyo decided to take some college classes at the local community college until he got a couple students at the dojo, which, coincidentally, didn't take but a few months. Robbie had been the first and his friend followed shortly after. He still took a class here and there, but those didn't matter as long as he had the children to teach.  
  
Tohru, just like back home in Japan, took care of all the household chores like the laundry, the shopping, and cooking. Kyo felt obligated to help, as much as he could, with the cleaning and other chores, despite her protests; she was working a part time job on top of her schoolwork and the housework, just like when she was in high school.  
  
He'd adored her; she was the only one he ever wanted to be with, particularly in the capacity of sharing mutual space as they were. He wanted her to always be there to cook for him, despite the fact that he could cook; he always wanted to be there to take care of her when she was ill and vice versa. She was a godsend, his savior. She accepted him for who he was, not what he was, unlike the rest of his family. He loved her and wanted to protect her from all hurts, and that was all there was to it.  
  
Then it dawned on him; she was like the sister he never had, much like Kazuma was the father he'd never truly had. She was his family. When she started talking about Yuki's visit earlier this year, it occurred to him. She talked about everyone with the same light... even himself. That didn't bother him in the slightest. What bothered him was that when she spoke of Yuki, her tone changed ever so slightly. He knew, even before she mentioned the fact to him earlier that day, that she loved him. Kyo realized that it probably would have upset him regardless of the man she feel in love with for the fact that he didn't want to let anyone hurt her.  
  
Now, with everything Tohru had told him tonight on the roof, he was even more pissed off than he thought he could be. He wasn't mad at Yuki so much as the situation he put her in without realizing it. Kyo was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't think of anything to do to help Tohru get through this without getting hurt, and that hurt him more than he cared to admit.  
  
He blinked back a tear before rolling onto his side. With a sigh, he reluctantly let his thoughts drift away from the current predicament Tohru was in, with the hopes to get as good a night's sleep as possible. He knew he should think about this with a clear mind if he had any hopes of coming up with a solution... if it was possible to find one at all. Once Kyo closed his eyes, sleep quickly washed over him.

* * *

The sun had risen and it was a beautiful day out. The temperature was a little on the warm side, but there was a nice breeze blowing through the open windows and shoji doors. Akito was relaxing in his sitting room, idly fingering the edge of the pink, flowery letter he'd received from Tohru the day after the phone call from her regarding Yuki's arrival in America. "She really is so naïve. Does she truly not realize why Yuki wanted to visit her so badly? Ha! What a twit!" Not for the first time, Akito was talking to his ever present, invisible audience.  
  
'She really thinks she'll be able to keep the secret of her engagement from him. Perhaps she will, right up until the moment he asks her. I feel somewhat sorry for her. They will no doubt be at a nice restaurant. She will probably burst in to tears. That girl is an emotional roller coaster. I almost feel sorry for Yuki too, but he deserves it more than anyone in this family. He thinks he can get away from us and live a normal life? He's going to have the truth handed to him on a platter and in public to boot. I only wish I could be there to witness the mortified expression that will no doubt cross his face.'  
  
Akito laughed out loud at the expression his mind imagined Yuki would have at that moment the truth came into the open. Had anyone that didn't already know him heard the almost maniacal laughter slipping under the doorway, they'd have thought Akito a lunatic. While that seemed to be closer to the truth on some days than others, he was not truly crazy._Dear Tohru-kun,  
  
I was pleased to receive your latest letter. As always, I hope you are doing well. I'm sure you're visit with Yuki has gone better than you expected. I know that he was excited about going to visit you as well. Personally, I haven't been feeling so well lately, and have a cough that doesn't seem to want to go away. I'm sure its just dust in the air. The servants around here haven't been doing a very good job cleaning as of late. I should probably let them all go, but you know I can't hire just anyone to work here.  
  
I hope when you come to visit, that you make one of your home cooked meals for me. I did enjoy the few that I did have before you left. I'm sure Kureno wouldn't complain about one of your meals either. Oh, I suppose I forgot to tell you, when you come to visit this New Year's, you will be staying here at the main house. I do not want anyone to know you are here until after the celebrations have begun. It will be a surprise for them all.  
  
Also, please don't burden yourself with too many clothes. I will be providing some more traditional clothing for you for the banquet and celebration. I will have Kureno take care of your flight arrangements. You will have to fly out after Kyo. We don't want him to know you're there either, now do we?  
  
I'm sure you will want to visit your friends Uotani-san and Hanajima-san when you come to visit. Arrangements will be made for you to visit with them here at the main house before the New Year. After the three days of celebrations, you will be more than welcome to go out and visit with them and your other friends. I don't want you to feel as though you're being locked away for your entire visit.  
  
You're plane tickets will not be mailed directly to you. Again, we do not want Kyo to suspect anything. You should receive them in the next month or so. If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to call me directly again. I did enjoy hearing your sweet voice on the phone; it cheered me right up. I hope your next school semester goes well, and I do hope to hear from you again soon.  
  
Take care,  
  
Akito Sohma _

__


	15. Chapter XV

[Disclaimer] Welp, I still don't own 'em.  
  
[AN] I know. I'm evil for having waited so long to put this chapter up. Unfortunately, I've been ultra busy with school and I was working on a challenge fic for the FBFF ML. This chapter is short, but as we previously discussed, I'm evil. Also, if you skipped straight to this chapter, you may want to check out chapter 14 again since I added almost a page of stuff to it. Also, I picked up a beta-reader. Unfortunately, she was going out of town this weekend. I decided I'd go ahead and post this chapter, but, bare in mind, I might be making changes to it. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter XV**"Oh Yuki, isn't this place just beautiful?!" Tohru resounded as the two walked into the restaurant. "It always reminds me of just how much I miss home. I can't wait till I get to go back!"  
  
"It is lovely, Tohru. Just how did you find such a traditional restaurant?" asked Yuki, curious because the city they were in wasn't all that big to begin with, nor did it seem to have a large following of traditional Japanese anything.  
  
"Actually, Kyo and I found it quite by chance. When we first moved here, we did a lot of exploring to better acquaint ourselves the area." Tohru smiled sweetly at her date.  
  
"May I help you?" asked the hostess pointedly with a slightly raised brow, registering the ivory colored kimono with cherry blossoms on the girl as well as the loose fitting, dark blue yukata on the boy. Her raised brow and slight smirk gave her a somewhat stuck up appearance, but she didn't seem to care.  
  
Yuki looked at the lady, noting her own traditional sky blue kimono, and smiled. "Yes Ma'am. We have a reservation for Sohma."  
  
The young lady recognized the name instantly, as most of the restaurant staff did, since most of them came directly from Japan. The family name was far more revered than Yuki or Tohru even realized, as Yuki had made the reservation the week prior, while most people would have had to set the reservation at least a month in advance. However, the hostess did not want either of them to discern that, so she simply looked at her reservation book on the podium before looking back up at the two with far more of a pleasant look than before. She pointed to a corner of that front area where a mat had been laid out specifically for customer's shoes. "You may leave your shoes there." Her eyes glittered a bit and she had a faint smile on her lips. Once their shoes were off and placed neatly on the mat, she continued, "Please follow me. The table is ready for you now."  
  
The girl led them down a short corridor. On each wall of the small hallway, there were evenly spaced shoji doors. About halfway down, the lady knelt on the floor before sliding a door open on the left. Yuki and Tohru each bowed to the hostess respectfully before entering the small room. After each sat down on the tatami floor at the table, which could easily have accommodated another two people at least, the lady spoke softly. "Someone will be with you shortly," she said before bowing then sliding the door closed.  
  
Once she was gone, Yuki and Tohru took a moment to take in their surroundings. The room was sparsely decorated. The only decorations of note were the two vases with an iris arrangement in each. On one of the two walls congruent to the entrance was another sliding door, presumably to another room. This was probably so they could make room for larger groups when necessary. The current space however, was large enough to comfortably accommodate 5 people: four patrons and their server. The table was of the freshly polished cherry wood variety; it was particularly elegant for its simplicity. Despite the paper doors, if there were anyone in the room next to them, they could not be heard. They only thing they could hear, as a matter of fact, was themselves and the classically traditional Japanese flute that seemed to be permeating the walls themselves, as there was no sign of any speaker in the room, though the music itself was quite soft and relaxing. The lighting, like the music, was soft and comforting. There were two oil lamps burning in the corners opposite the flower arrangements as well as about fifteen lit candles interspersed randomly around the room. The room however, regardless of all the fire, was not uncomfortably warm by any means. The room, all told, was a romantic scene to behold.  
  
Five minutes of silence passed before there was a quick, almost inaudible, forewarning rap on the door before it quickly slide open. The new girl kneeling outside the door was wearing a similar kimono to the hostesses, though hers was a pale, almost pastel, green. After picking up the tray, she stood and quietly shuffled into the room. Once the door was shut, she approached the table, kneeling so that she would be eye level with its occupants before setting a bottle of hot sake in the center of the table and placing a small cup, one each, before Yuki and Tohru. Next, she placed a cup of water each in front of the two. Now that everything that had been on her tray was on the table, she picked up her tray before standing and repeating the same procedure of opening and closing the door. Before she left though, she spoke. "If it pleases you Sohma-san, we will bring your meal shortly." With that said, she shut the door behind her, leaving the music to replace what would have been silence.  
  
Tohru and Yuki looked at each other, a smile on each of their faces. Tohru knew that Yuki had preplanned the meal they would enjoy when he set the reservation, so she was not bothered when menus were not presented, nor their order taken. Upon gingerly taking the warm ceramic bottle that held the hot liquid, she extended her arm with a silent question on her face.  
  
Yuki looked into her eyes with a smile playing at his lips and nodded slowly. After she'd poured the clear beverage, he took what had been offered and drank before replacing the cup on the table so she could pour some more for him, as was with tradition. "That was delicious he stated." The brew had obviously been imported directly from Japan, he noted to himself.  
  
Once she dispensed more sake to him, Tohru poured some into her own cup, then, after replacing the bottle in the center of the table, she sipped the drink herself. "Mmmm. You're right. That is delicious." She'd only had sake a few times previously, but this was the best she'd tasted thus far. After the first taste of this sake, she quickly finished off the contents of her cup then set it on the table. Yuki took that opportunity to fill her cup.  
  
Waiting for their dinner to arrive, they quietly chatted about all the fun things they'd done over the past two weeks. They talked about Tohru's school, the fourth of July picnic, as well as the many other places that she took him to see during his time here. Much to her relief though, nothing came up about the more emotionally distressing moments for her that they'd had together. This would be the last night they would have to spend together until New Years and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest and without the distress.  
  
Yuki had just refilled her sake cup when there was a light knock at the door before it slid open to announce their dinner had arrived. They both smiled as the server walked in with a tray full of different sashimi, sushi, and various other side dishes. Tohru balked at the amount of food being served to them. She wondered why Yuki had ordered so much food. Little did she realize that he was just as surprised at the copious amount of food on the tray.  
  
Yuki suspected it was the Sohma name that was actually receiving this glamorous dinner. He didn't really mind, but there would be no way they could finish all this food. He knew, though, the leftovers would be packed up for them to take home.  
  
Yuki and Tohru bowed simultaneously to the waitress once all the food had been placed in front of them. She bowed back just before exiting the small retreat. Once she was gone, they stared at the spread; Tohru's eyes were still as wide as an owl's at night. Yuki was still smiling at her when he finally broke the silence. Nodding slightly to her, "The Princess first."  
  
Tohru blushed as her memory went back to the White Day onsen trip that Momiji had given her. There wasn't as much food here, but there was still so much to choose from. Like that time, she was told to pick first, and she had no clue what to choose. Nervously, since Yuki was watching her with gleaming eyes, she held out her chopsticks, finally decided on a piece of salmon, one of her favorite kinds of fish.  
  
He pensively watched as she made her choice and delicately chewed the small portion of meat. "Oh Yuki, this is delicious!" she said after finishing the bite.  
  
Smiling, he tried a piece of the same thing then nodded in agreement. They ate in relative silence. Tohru was trying to pay more attention to the food in order to avoid making too much eye contact. Every time she looked at him, a blush would rise up to her cheeks; he seemed to be paying her more attention than the present food.  
  
After a while, there was yet another knock at the door. This time the cook decided to make an appearance. He bowed slightly before asking how everything tasted. Tohru beamed at the question before jovially answering. "Oh, everything is absolutely wonderful."  
  
After her small outburst, she quickly looked down with a deep blush on her cheeks. Yuki chuckled at this then confirmed her statement with one of his own. "Yes, the food is delicious. Thank you for the wonderful spread this evening," he finished with a small bow to the cook.  
  
The cook looked extremely satisfied with the responses he'd just received. Yuki imagined that he only came out to greet influential or wealthy customers. "I'm pleased that everything is to your liking. If there is anything what so ever that you would like, please do not hesitate to ask," he said with another small bow before relieving them of his company.  
  
Tohru giggled after the door was shut, the blush still on her face. "Everyone here is always so pleasant. I suppose that's why Kyo and I come here on occasion." She looked back down again when she mentioned Kyo's name, knowing that Yuki still didn't care for the cat all that much.  
  
He unnoticeably winced at her words before responding. "I can see why the two of you would come here. The staff has been nothing but nice to us."  
  
They finished eating, this time between idle spoken chatter. The leftovers were taken from the table when they were done and second bottle of sake was brought to the table. Yuki poured first this time. He mentally noted that they must have given them the best they had in the house despite what he'd actually asked for when he placed the order.  
  
The two fell silent again; Yuki was watching Tohru who was looking down at the hands in her lap. He moved over to a side of the table next to her so that he was no longer sitting across from her. This caught her attention but she didn't look up. Yuki continued to study her with adoring eyes, noticing her blush deepening as he closed some of the space between them.  
  
"Tohru?" He spoke with an extremely gentle voice, not wanting to startle her after the quiet. He waited for a moment before sliding his hand across the table with a request for hers.  
  
She slowly trailed her eyes across the table, stopping momentarily at the hand proffered to her, then up to gaze at the warm violet eyes that were watching her back in earnest. Just as slowly, she shakily put one of her hands in his. "Y... Yuki..."  
  
He shushed her with a gently squeezed hand, not leaving her gaze for a moment. There was another moment of silence before he began speaking again. "Tohru... I love you."  
  
Tohru was so nervous, and she wasn't really sure why, but for some reason, she knew something was going to happen. When he spoke those words, she caught her breath. When she felt the tears start to well up, she quickly looked back down at her lap. Her hand would have joined her gaze there, but Yuki had a gentle but firm grasp of her hand. Trying with all her might, she held back the tears that wanted to be released.  
  
"Tohru..." Yuki knew that she was nervous, with anticipation he hoped, but still he pressed. "I love you so much." There was another pause before he continued. "Please look at me."  
  
Fighting the tears, she looked back up, hesitantly meeting his gaze. The smile had disappeared though she wasn't frowning outright. Yuki wasn't smiling either. His face was very serious, but his eyes were full of the love he was speaking.  
  
Her gaze recaptured, he paused, soaking in her beauty. She looked as though she were about to burst, eyes glistening with the promise of soon to be shed tears. "Tohru, will you marry me?"  
  
Her dam sprang a leak; the first tear slipped down her cheek though she'd fought it the entire time. The first was quickly followed by the next and then another after that. Before long, she had to look back down at her lap because she couldn't hold the tears in at all. She pulled her hand from his; she just wanted to hide her face in them as the tears continued, leaving a wet spot on her kimono where they fell. She didn't know what to say. She really hadn't expected him to propose. This was so sudden, seemingly out of the blue. She was so confused and really didn't know what to say to him. There was a shift in the air and then he was next to her, his hands on her shoulders. She hadn't meant to, but she jerked away from him as her sobs became audible.  
  
"Yuki... I... This... I..." was all that escaped her lips between the tiny gasps of air she seemed to be fighting for.  
  
Yuki was taken aback slightly and was at a loss for words. He really hadn't expected this reaction from her though the tears hadn't surprised him. When she pulled away from his touch like this though, he was slightly shocked. He thought she had the same feelings for him, but this contradicted his impressions. "Tohru... I..."  
  
She cut him off before he could say anything else. "Yuki... I love you too... but this...it can't...it won't... I can't marry you," she blurt out between gasps, then jumped up preparing to run out of the place but he grabbed her hand before she could.  
  
"Tohru... Why? What is it? Talk to me. Please don't leave like this." If Tohru had looked at him, she'd have seen the concern that could easily be read in his eyes.  
  
She paused but kept her free hand over her face. She really didn't want Yuki to see her like this. She couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. "Yuki... I can't... Please... I have... to go." She ripped her hand from his and half ran out of the room, leaving the door open.  
  
"Tohru..." he called out after her with a whisper. He knew she wouldn't have stopped even if he'd yelled her name. She'd left him completely dumbfounded, and he hadn't any clue as to why. He stood there staring at the open doorway. Seconds after she'd left him, another form appeared in the field of vision. In an utter state of shock, he vaguely noted it was the hostess from earlier. 


	16. Chapter XVI

Disclaimer --Sadly, I still do not own them. sigh 

AN --I know! I know! I'm a horrible horrible person for making everyone wait for 9 months for an update. Unfortunately, real life got in the way, and then I had a terrible case of writer's block. Actually, I think my muse decided to take a vacation in Bermuda and got lost in the triangle. Well, whatever. It's back now (sort of..) Since I hadn't even looked at this fiction for a good 7 or 8 months, I had to reread the story. I must say that I quite impressed myself, though I of course noticed all my lovely spelling and/or grammatical errors. Oh well. I can't be bothered with going back to fix them now. I would also like to suggest that all of you, who have not looked at this story for as long as I have not written any of it, take the time to go reread everything up to now. I know it's a lot, but hey, it's a great story, and well worth the reread. (Who knows…you may see something you missed the first time.) -A little note about this chapter- It was a little tough to write, particularly since I was picking up in the middle of it after so long. I hope that it doesn't feel too rushed nor has that dragging feeling. (It's not always easy getting back into the mindset of the characters after a long break) Ok…I'm done with coming up with silly excuses. On to what you all have been waiting for!

* * *

**Chapter XVI **

"Sir…" Her face was full of concern. "Is everything ok?"

"I… What just happened?" he asked aloud but mostly for his own benefit. He snapped out his momentary disillusionment. "I'm sorry. Umm… I really don't know what just happened."

"Miss Honda just ran out of the restaurant. Is she ok? Here are your leftovers. If you need to go after her, please do. The bill is already taken care of." The hostess was still looking at him with a great deal of concern as she held out a nice bento style box.

"Umm… Thank you. I should go after her." He took the box and quickly departed the small room that had seemingly turned into Tohru's torture chamber despite what it was meant to be. He nodded to a very worried cook and waitress as he slipped on his shoes at the door before hurriedly walking out to meet the heated night air. Fortunately he remembered the address and could easily give the cab driver directions to the house. He climbed into the first available cab and relayed the address. Yuki was very worried about Tohru, but he hoped she would have gotten in a cab and gone straight home. He would find out when he got there.

The cab pulled into the drive just as another one was pulling away from the address. Yuki sighed a very audible breath of relief knowing that Tohru came straight home. He quickly paid the man what was owed and jumped out of cab, almost forgetting the leftovers. As soon as he was out, the cab pulled away, leaving a still very concerned man standing in the yard looking at the house. The only light he saw on was the living room light.

Yuki hurried up to the front door and found that it hadn't even been closed all the way. He entered the house, and after taking off his shoes, took the leftovers to the kitchen, putting them in the fridge. Slowly he made his way to the living room, hoping Tohru would be there but fairly certain that she wouldn't be. Who he found instead of Tohru was Kyo, who looked like he'd been waiting for him to arrive.

"Let's go outside," was all he said before heading towards the backdoor.

In the face of Kyo, Yuki saw several emotions revealed: the most prominent of which were sadness and anger. Yuki could only guess what was going to happen outside, as he followed the cat.

Yuki shut the back door behind, and as he started to turn to face Kyo, received strong right hook that had him staggering back a feet. He didn't bother to check his lip; he could taste the blood. Instead of fighting back as his instincts told him to do, Yuki sat down on the back porch. He hoped that Kyo had gotten that bit of anger out of his system. He was half correct in his thinking, though Kyo had a lot more self-control than he did when they still lived together in Japan.

Kyo sat down a few feet away from him, and looked up at the stars. He briefly thought that they just didn't look at pretty from down here, though that line of thinking passed quickly. Returning his attention to the backyard, he waited for Yuki to say something… anything to explain why Tohru came back in tears as she did. Kyo had his ideas, but he still wanted an explanation from his life-long enemy.

Time oozed by like molasses, uphill, in winter before Yuki said anything. "Kyo… I know you don't like me, and probably less so since you are obviously aware of the state that Tohru came home tonight."

"Oh, it's that obvious?" Kyo spat. It was more of a comment than a question, but it didn't really matter either way. "What the hell did you do to her Yuki? She hasn't been that upset about anything since she left Japan!"

It was another minute before Yuki said anything. Kyo was about to start beating him senseless when Yuki finally responded. "I asked her to marry me."

Kyo was taken aback momentarily. A growl was issued forth from Kyo, but he said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself. 'So it wasn't quite what I thought, but now I understand.'

Kyo was deeply saddened by Tohru's new plight. He was also extremely angry with Yuki. 'How was Yuki to know better, but still… He just shouldn't have proposed to her, not now… not ever. Akito would never have let it happen anyway.'

Standing up and turning to go back inside, Kyo stopped at the door, "Yuki… get some sleep. Your flight leaves early in the morning." Shutting the door behind him, Yuki was left to his thoughts and grief, alone.

* * *

Once the door was closed, Kyo leaned back and sighed. 'Tohru had come home in tears, and there was nothing he could do for her. Yuki had broken her heart without even realizing it. She was in love with Yuki, but that would have passed with time. But he just had to go and propose to her. All I can do is be there for her. Hopefully that will be enough. What the hell was he thinking?' 

With a low growl, Kyo went upstairs. He stopped at Tohru's door. He wanted nothing more than to console her right now, but knew better. She needed time to work some of this out on her own. Walking down the length of the hallway, he went to his room and quietly shut the door behind him. After lying down, sleep was long in overtaking him, and he was left to ponder what he would do to help Tohru. He knew it his consolations would have to wait till he returned from the dropping that damned rat off at the airport.

* * *

Yuki, left alone outside, was still very confused. Kyo had provided no illumination on the subject of where he had gone wrong. If it had been that she didn't feel the same for him as he felt for her, surely she would have just declined his offer. No, it wasn't something so simple as that. He only hoped that he would be able to discover what had upset Tohru before he left in the morning. 

Slowly, he pulled himself up and went inside. It was late already, and, as much as Yuki hated to admit it, Kyo was right. His flight did leave relatively early in the morning, and it wouldn't do to miss his flight. Getting another flight to Japan wasn't so easy as waiting a few hours for the next flight out.

Before entering the room that had been his for the past two weeks, he stopped in front of Tohru's door. His shoulders slumped, and he looked wholly defeated when he heard the faint sounds of sniffling coming from her room. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that everything was going to work out; he couldn't though. There was nothing he could do for her. It would have been obvious to a fly that he'd been the source of her unhappiness this evening, and he was helpless.

Climbing into the futon for the last night of his little vacation, he lay there remembering all the fun times they'd had over the course of his stay. The university that Tohru was attending was rather large, but it was a beautiful campus. She'd shown him the coffee shop she stopped by on occasion, and they'd shared an iced mocha latte. The fourth of July was a joy, holding Tohru's hand on the way back home that night, exciting. Her sweet scent was all over this house; it reminded him of days long gone back in Japan.

Before long, Yuki noticed his pillow was damp, and then felt the tears that had been falling down his face. He continued to shed tears as he picture days with Tohru that would never come. He'd been utterly rejected by his one true love, and he had no clue what to do with himself. He didn't want it to be over just like that. He thought she felt the same; she'd responded to him positively. This was all wrong. Suddenly a smirking Akito flashed before his eyes, and Yuki's stomach lurched. 'He didn't even know I was coming. He couldn't have anything to do with this… But I'm naïve to think that there's no possible way Akito could have something to do with this. He must have found out… but how? Who?'

Yuki's eyes narrowed at the thought. 'If Akito did have something to do with her refusal, I will surely found out soon enough. He thrives on our discomfort and will surely throw this in my face some how.'

Yuki decided then, that he would make a little visit to his revered family head a few days after his return. As much as he hated the idea and went to the main house as little as possible, it was his most obvious course of action. Turning his thoughts away from his future plans, Yuki closed his eyes and sleep slowly drifted over him.

* * *

After paying the cab driver, Tohru ran inside the house. She hadn't even bothered to say hello to Kyo as she ran past the living room and upstairs to her room. She'd even only vaguely recalled hearing her name; she was too busy still crying, the thoughts of this evening still fresh in her mind. 

Once the door of her room was shut, she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until she was crouched to the floor. With her face in hands, pressed to her knees, Tohru stayed like that till she felt like she couldn't cry another tear. After a few moments, she took a deep breath, then got up to change into her nightclothes.

Tohru's mind as she crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over her head. 'Why? Why did he have to ask me to marry him? Why now?' The questions started spinning through her mind and the tears started flowing again. 'I love him so much, but my hands are tied. I've already made a promise to Akito that I cannot break. It would be wrong of me to do so. If I were to go back on my word with Akito now, I would lose everything I've worked so hard for. Akito has been more than generous, and I owe him more than I could ever possibly hope to repay. Why Yuki? Why?' The last few words of Tohru's thoughts came through as barely audible murmurs along with intermittent sniffles, all the while, tears slid down her cheeks.

After some time, she'd cried herself to sleep, but her dreams were restless ones filled with the sorrowful face of her true love, Yuki. She relived the events of the evening, over and over, in some nightmarish cycle that she couldn't seem to escape. Finally, she opened the door to the chamber of her torture and awoke with a jolt.

* * *

-AN2- To all of you who have left me the wonderful reviews from this year and last, it's greatly appreciated. It's nice to know that I have a few faithful readers. I did a little research and found that my story was on many of you all's favorite story and/or authors' lists. I'm glad that many of you will get the email saying that there has been a chapter update. I AM going to finish this story come hell or high water! 


End file.
